Love affair
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: Johns engaged to a women he has to marry but what happens when his quest to annoy another women becomes something more than an amusing time filler ; OC/John Cena/ Mickie James ; also a hint of randy with a diva, not picked who yet though
1. plastic fake good for nothing whores

_**Firstly; thanks for checking out my story I appreciate it :P and im gonna warn you now John messing with mickie doesn't happen for a few chapters he does it in retaliation for mickie messing with him.**_

_**And um, yeah some chapters may feature sexual content that may be unsuitable for some readers ;P always wanted to say that dunno why but anyways enjoy and make sure to review favourite and alert if you like it and want more :P**_

* * *

><p>The girls we're in the women's locker room getting ready for there match, the divas were good at pretending to hate each other on screen, they were so different to the boys, the boys had a hierarchy within there locker room and if a veteran didnt want you to change in the locker room you ended up changing in a cupboard.<p>

The door opened and the top superstars fiancée walked in, Nancy, the girls were good at pretending to like her, she thought she could do what she wanted because she was set to marry the face of the company.

She would often boss the divas around because she like some of the more up them selves superstars sore the divas as below them. Kelly Kelly couldn't stand to be around the girl mainly because Nancy seems to always directed her taunts at Kelly Kelly. No one new why but some divas thought it was because Nancy maybe thought she was the only girl she could take if things got physical but Kelly was deceivingly strong.

Nancy sat down on the bench the divas all gave each other a look the ones not in the match suddenly wanted to be with the thought she was going to be spending her time with them tonight.

Nancy rolled her eyes when mickie came in looking upset Nancy never had a nice word to say about mickie, behind her back anyway, it was no secret mickie had a nifty right hand when it came to slapping people.

"mickie what's wrong?" her friend she had known for years Beth asked

"haven't you heard" Nancy sneered "her boyfriend wised up and dumped her"

"yanno what Nancy" mickie said turning to her

"i don't need this" Nancy said walking out she was all mouth but when someone talked back and stood up for themselves she never stuck around but mickie followed and a few girls to stop any trouble followed as well

"you don't need it, what possibly have you got going bad for you" mickie said as Nancy walked but she stopped and turned to her

"im stuck here having to be friends with a bunch of plastic fake good for nothing whores"

"no one makes you sit in the locker room with us you invite your self in" Kelly Kelly piped up

"at least I have a fiancée" Nancy had nothing else to say, she didnt talk to the girls and they didnt confide in her about anything so she had nothing to insult them with

"that you treat like dirt" mickie said "he would go to the other side of the world to get what you wanted he would put himself out constantly to keep you happy and what do you do in return, find fault in what he does for you, you have a man that treats you with respect worships the ground you walk on is faithful and loves you more than I think you know or appreciate why don't you stop being a spoilt little daddy's girl for once in your god damn life and be thankful for what you have"

John then came into there view "what's going on?" John asked looking at the girls

mickie rolled her eyes when Nancy started to cry "i don't know I was minding my own business and she started shouting at me how great you are how you respect and love me I know that John I really do, why do you have to take it out on me that your boyfriend cheated on you for months then dumped you, its not my fault is it" Nancy said before putting her face into john's chest

John put his arms around the shaken women and looked at mickie "dont come near us again"

"what?" the girls said they went to protest for mickie

"it's fine" mickie said looking at John "already lost one man I cared about this week, what's he, not loosing anything, he barely talks to us anyways, you have to be a stick thin rich daddy's girl to socialise with him" she said before pushing past the girls and walking away towards the gorilla position for her match

the girls started to pull Kelly away she had that mad look in her eye "i swear to god that girl needs a good slap" she said glaring at the women close to john

"Kelly" eve whispered "leave it, he'll always believe her, just leave it, she has him wrapped around her finger" John wont lie he heard what the girls said and it did hurt him that they thought that, a part of him thought maybe they were right but another part thought, it was his relationship and they had no right to pass judgement on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>make sure to review favourite and alert 3 :P<strong>_


	2. loose the interest its creepy

Mickie was grabbing a coffee from the coffee shop in the hotel lobby after another interview when she heard giggling she looked and there was her ex boyfriend with the girl she was sure if he had being sleeping with while still with her.

It did hurt that he didnt have the decency to just break up with her if he didnt want to be with her any more but instead he just did the only thing that would hurt her the most.

"ignore them, he's a prick" mickie heard a deep voice say softly

she looked and stood there was none other than John Cena "what would you know" she said

"ive heard things"

"you've heard his side" she went to walk away

"wait" John said

mickie stopped

"im not taking sides"

mickie turned to John "no one said you were"

"look all im saying is he's an idiot, just ignore him, he's the one missing out" John picked his coffee up as he paid for it

"i have to keep my nose out of your business so why cant you keep yours out of mine"

John shrugged "you interest me"

"well loose the interest it's creepy" mickie picked up her coffee and walked away

"miss you never paid for that"

"he's paying" she shouted back

John chuckled and shook his head and gave the young man behind the counter a 5 "keep the change" he said before sending mickie's ex a glare who had been watching his and mickie's every move since John showed an interest in mickie not to long ago.

* * *

><p>When John opened his hotel room door sipping his coffee with his gym bag on his shoulder he was met by an angry looking Nancy "where the hell have you been?" she shouted at him<p>

John froze before looking at her "getting coffee" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"you said you were going the gym"

John looked at "yeah, I did go and I went to get a coffee afterwards"

"whatever you could of called" she said pushing past him "move" she spat at him before leaving him

"what is your problem?" John said to himself, it had been a weird 24 hours for John it was like a blindfold had been took off his eyes after hearing the diva's bitching about Nancy in the canteen, he realised, they had a point, they were right and she must have him wrapped around his finger for him not to see it.

John did feel stupid for not seeing it he never wanted to be the centre of idol gossip but recently since Nancy was around more he found him self more often than not the subject on people's lips when he wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"bastard" mickie said when she slammed her hotel room door which got a few raised eyebrows from the diva's who were hanging out in the living room of the hotel room she shared with Beth phoenix<p>

"who's rattled your cage" her room mate said leaning on the door frame leading into a kitchenette

"fucking john"

"Cena?" Beth asked "thought he said not to go near him"

"yeah he has different rules for different people" mickie sitting down

"what do you mean?" Gail Kim asked

"apparently I have to keep my nose out of his business but he can show an 'interest' in mine and comment on it all he likes, idiot what does he know oh yeah, he's heard things smug bitch" mickie said folding her arms

"what does he mean he's heard things?" maryse asked who ever was listening

"been talking to fucking nate has he" mickie said looking away

"what's that idiot been saying" Kelly said angrily "i swear to god my slap list is getting longer"

"you have a slap list?" eve said

"yeah bu-"

"no" eve interrupted "you, have, a slap list?"

"theatrically eve" Kelly said

eve chuckled "you do make me laugh Kelly"


	3. you do know that's wrong

John was walking down the corridor when he spotted mickie coming towards him when she looked up and sore him she scuffed and went in the opposite direction

"mickie" he called out

"what!" she shouted turning to him as he continued to walk closer to her

"your welcome"

"for what? I never said thank you"

"i no you didnt i bought your coffee for you this morning"

"whatever" she mumbled looking away

John just watched the diva knowing she wanted to say something to him he could see, she was hoping he would leave so she didnt blow but john didnt want to leave he found himself wondering what she had to say

"why are you still here!" john had to bite the inside his cheek to stop himself from smiling or laughing "you told me to stay away from you yet! You keep on being where i am and insisting on talking to me"

"look micks can i call you micks"

"no" mickie said folding her arms

"good ok micks" mickie rolled her eyes "i never meant that its just" john trailed off looking down

"just, couldn't be bothered dealing with your psycho fiancée" mickie said slowly

"she's not all psycho" john said looking up slightly "she's not mickie James psycho"

"was that supposed to be funny" mickie asked clearly not amused

"yeah"

"well it wasn't" she said getting her phone out

John took her phone

"can you just piss off" mickie said angry

"it's rude im talking to you" John put her phone in his pocket

"john" mickie said

"look, it's alright for Nancy walking around making enemies but I still have to be here everyday, so im just trying to make sure there's no hard feelings"

"trust me I couldn't care less about Nancy"

"what do you care about?"

"my phone right now"

"get it then"

"no thanks" mickie said

"cant want it that much"

"yeah well I don't wanna put my hand near your dick thanks"

John chuckled "you know you want to"

"i really don't, just give me my phone"

"Get it then"

"i hate you" mickie said when she dug her hand in his pocket

John had to control himself when mickie's hand brushed his member when she was taking her hand out he just kept the smirk on his face

"if your sexually frustrated you should get your fiancée to do her duty, oh wait, wont will she" mickie smirk backing away before turning and walking down the hall

John sighed and put his hands on his hips, he wondered how mickie new him and his fiancée hadn't been physical for a few months, well he sure hadn't told anyone so it could only of been Nancy.

John smirked slightly as he watched mickie walk away, he loved her ass, John was an ass man for sure.

He straightened his lips when randy walked over "hey tonight for our match I was thinking" randy then noticed John was starring off behind him just nodding "i was thinking we should yanno strip naked and do it in a blow up pool of custard"

"yeah sounds good" John said

"dude!" randy shouted

John jumped and looked at him

"what is wrong with you?" randy new he was only ever different when Nancy was on the road for awhile.

John sighed and dragged randy into his locker room and locked it

"dude I was joking about the naked custard fighting" randy said

"what?" John said freaked out and disgusted all at the same time

"nothing" randy said

John sighed "i don't love Nancy"

randy narrowed his eyes slightly as John sat down

"i don't even like the girl, I cant stand her"

"why ask her to marry you then? Why set a date?" randy asked

John sighed "her dad invests in my dads company business, I only showed interest in her because my dad asked me to get her on side so her dad would invest in my dads business, I just, it went to far and I couldn't bring myself to stop it, ive been lying to everyone and I never realised how mean she was till yesterday, I could at least stand the girl before then"

"so your making yourself miserable just so your dad can have a business"

John nodded

"dude, you do know that's wrong of him to ask you to do that right"

John looked at him "he's my dad, I want to make him happy"

"there's other ways to make him happy, making yourself miserable isn't one of them" randy went to leave but turned back to him "and oh, a word of advice, wait until you break it off to start flirting and checking the divas out" randy chuckled with a smirk before unlocking the door and walking out


	4. amongst other things

Some of the divas and superstars were hanging out on big show's famous tour bus

"good god" mickie mumbled with a scoff when Nancy came aboard "what the hell is she wearing?" she said to maria "who does she think she is?"

"wag wannabe" maria said and the two girls chuckled

"what's so funny?" the women asked as she walked past

"not gonna stay and let us answer" maria asked as nicely as she could muster

"not really" Nancy called back sitting next to John who was alone at the back of the bus

Nancy smirked at mickie before kissing and nibbling at john's neck and ear

does she really think that bothers me?" mickie asked maria

maria chuckled "that girl has problems"

"bet she paid for none of that shit she's got on"

"well we all know why she's with John in the first place"

"damn right" mickie said crossing one leg over the other going back to replying to people on her twitter

* * *

><p>Randy watched on as John was looking at mickie whilst his 'fiancée' was attacking his neck area, John was playing a dangerous game, he could make it easy for himself and just break it off with Nancy and then try to get mickie on side with the idea of being with him, which randy doubted would ever happen since mickie really couldn't stand John.<p>

Randy sat in front of the two girls "why do you hate John so much?" he asked which everyone heard

"2 years ago he stole my ice cream"

"that's why you hate me?" John asked leaving his fiancée looking pissed as he sat next to randy

"amongst other things" mickie mumbled

"will it help if I buy you some ice cream"

"it's not about the ice cream"

"you just said that's why you hate me" John protested

"i said amongst other things"

"ok then, what's the other things"

"i don't wish to discuss it" mickie said shifting in her seat

Nancy getting jealous stood up and strutted towards the seats they were sat on and ran her hand on john's shoulder and back "baby come shopping with me"

"yeah maybe later" John said waving her off looking at mickie "come on tell me what bothers you about me"

mickie watched as Nancy whispered in his ear

"yanno what" he said standing up "dont care be back later" he took Nancy's hand and started leaving

"have a good 5 minutes, im sure he'll blow your mind" mickie said sarcastically

"baby you go ahead I forgot something" Nancy said

"ok, well don't be long"

"yeah, John tends to not last long" mickie said

Nancy waited for John to leave before bending over to be face to face with mickie "listen you little bitch, jealousy is not a good look on you, stay away from my man"

"ok"

"because if- what?" Nancy said shocked

"i said ok" mickie said "i don't want John, far from it actually the idea of him makes me feel physically sick, so go and enjoy your fiancée don't worry about me, I have a date tonight anyways"

Nancy stood up straight "oh, ok" she smiled "chow" she wiggled her fingers for a wave and left

randy raised his eye brows at her

"it wasn't true" mickie said

"oh so you do want him" he said with a smirk

"after that, the part after that wasn't true, needed to get it across to her im not after her man, please, why would I want her sloppy seconds"

"so you don't have a date?" maria asked

"oh no, that part was true, I should go he told me to ring him" mickie stood up grabbed her phone and purse before leaving.

"she has a date?" randy asked

"dude, I didnt even know she'd met anyone" maria held her hands up in her defence

randy chuckled "can you imagine john's face when he finds out, he's all cocky now because he thinks she's the single girl desperate for him"

"he thinks that?"

"something like that, he thinks she's there for the taking"

"wow, ego much"

"he's always like this when he's interested in a girl, he's really nice normally its weird, girls change him"

"duhh, he's probably just trying to impress them"

"by being a jerk?"

"men have no idea what we want" maria said standing up, "ill see ya later"

randy was left on his own with the laughing of the other boys in the background wondering what the hell was going on lately.


	5. bye asshole

Mickie was sat on a crate talking to randy "oh look it's the royal couple" randy mumbled

And mickie had a hard time controlling her laughter

"hey" randy said to the couple when they stopped

"hey" John said slapping hands with randy "what's so funny?" John asked

"oh um, nothing" mickie said trying to calm down

"baby im gonna go freshen up" Nancy said disappearing off down the corridor

"dude we need to talk" John said looking at randy

"this about your girl not putting out" mickie said bluntly picking at her nails

"dude, that's not something to brag about" randy said giving John a look

"i never told her, she just knows"

mickie had always been classed as one of the guys, it's why when she crushed on one of them she never held out any hope to get anywhere with him because the feelings were never reciprocated. She was different from the other girls, and the guys noticed that, mickie would sit and watch sports she would join in when the guys talked about sports knowing things about the sport that shocked them. She would even join in when the guys talked about there lastest sexual conquest, she would often give them tips on what that certain diva liked from what she had been told and heard of and the girl would often sing the guys praises in the locker room the next time they were in there. Mickie new by being like that the guys would never see themselves with her romantically but she couldn't and wouldn't change who she was. She new there was a guy out there somewhere for her that appreciate her love for sports and openness about sex and other things most girls don't feel comfortable talking about and also appreciate her tender romantic soft side.

Randy looked at mickie "what's going on in that little head of yours" with a knowing look on his face

mickie shrugged "none of my business"

"yeah well im making it your business" John said "tell me"

mickie shrugged again "i was just thinking"

"about" randy said

mickie was leaning back her head resting against the wall as well as randy when she turned her head to him "i was thinking, they say when you get married your sex life, isn't as active let's say, if your not getting any now just imagine what'll happen you marry the bitch"

John sighed putting his hands on his hips

"sorry" mickie mumbled

"why are you apologising?" John asked

"over stepped the mark didnt i"

"no, your actually bloody right" John looked away "which kills me to say by the way" he sighed again

"yeah but it's not about sex is it" mickie said "if you love her, like her personality, like the way she makes you feel and want to spend the rest of your life with her happily, it shouldn't matter"

_that's the problem he doesn't _randy thought to himself and he looked at John who looked at him then to mickie

"if you really loved and cared about each other, it wouldn't matter what you had as long as you had each other, don't hate me, but if you lost all your money your house your cars tomorrow, would she still stand by you, would you stand by her if she had nothing, that's the question you should be asking"

_no! that's a no _randy thought to himself "girl talks sense" randy said

yeah" John said, it had got him re-thinking everything, he liked the sound of a girl that would stand by him no matter what, would love and care for him no matter what, and he didnt think, no he new Nancy wouldn't do that.

Both mickie and randy noticed the sad yet thinking eyes of John staring at nothing in particular and they new her words had made him doubt and re-think everything. "I'd only marry someone if I new for sure I would do those things and I new they would do the same for me, it says better for worse, most people run when the worse bit comes around"

"so you would stay" John asked

mickie shrugged "why wouldn't I, why would you leave when the person your meant to love and give your life to needs you the most"

"you shouldn't" John said softly

"exactly" mickie said "and that's why im always single, no guy ive met would do that"

"wow, I think we got a bit deep then" randy said after the silence that swept over them. All three laughed to break the silence and the atmosphere but all three were still thinking about what mickie had just said.

"i best go ive got a match" mickie said sitting up

"want help warming up?" John asked

"no thanks" she hoped down and walking away she looked back with a smirk smile on her face "stop being nice it's freaking me out"

John chuckled looking at her

"bye ass-hole"

"see ya round bitch" John said with a smile mickie smiled slightly before looking down and then to where she was heading

"dude" randy said and John turned his head to him

"what?" he mumbled

"dont even think about it"

"think about what?"

"you know what I mean john"


	6. Sex god

Mickie was straightening her hair getting ready for her date when her phone made a noise she read the text and her smile faded she put her phone down as she sighed. Another date cancelled.

Mickie put the straighteners down sighed threw some baggy sweat pants on a white vest top a baggy sweat shirt grabbed her phone key card and left to go to the gym.

* * *

><p>Mickie was running on a treadmill, all she wanted was a man to love care and protect her, she had a lot of love to give and she just wanted to give it to someone.<p>

Randy and John walked in laughing ready for there late night work out randy spotted mickie and stopped laughing instantly "what's wrong?" John asked noticing the change in randy's demeanour

"you go stretch im just gonna talk to mickie for minute"

John looked at mickie then to randy "ok" John then walked away throwing his towel over his shoulder before walking away from randy.

Randy made his way to mickie "hey" he said softly

mickie smiled slightly slowly coming to a stop

"what happened to that date then"

"cancelled on me" she said simply "like they all do"

"sorry micks"

"it's cool, get used to the rejection after a while"

"mickie"

mickie gave a small smile "it's fine" mickie went to walk away

"come hang out with us" randy said

mickie stopped and turned to him "us?"

"yeah me and john" randy chuckled at the expression mickie gave him "oh come on ill make sure he doesn't try anything, please"

"fine but im having your water" mickie said taking randy's bottle of water and walking away towards John. Randy chuckled and followed on behind.

"oh look it's chuckles" John said

"very funny" mickie said sitting down on the floor

"thanks to you I was bummed for hours"

"nawww" mickie said sarcastically "poor baby"

"did you see that" John said to randy pointing at mickie "and you say it's me all the time"

"what are you five?" mickie said "mummy, mummy she hit me" mickie said like a small child would

"very mature" John said to her mickie just made a noise back mocking John

"now now children" randy said "dont make me send you to bed with no tea, grow up" randy shouted the last part making John and mickie jump

"she started it" John mumbled

"who's the immature one now" mickie said

"still you" John snarled at mickie

"im gone" randy said picking his bottle of water up "ill come back when you two aren't here" he said before walking away and out the gym

"well done" John said

"me?" half shouted towards John

"yes you! We were fine before you muscled in on our gym time"

"naww did I steal your boyfriends attention im sorry"

John narrowed his eyes at her "he's not my boyfriend"

"yeah well your more likely to get some from him then your fiancée huh?" mickie said shooting him a smirk before leaving to the changing room herself

"hey" John shouted going after her

"what?" mickie asked turning to him when she was inside the changing room

"I'd appreciate it if you didnt use the fact my fiancée doesn't want to sleep with me against me ok"

"ok" mickie said

"stop throwing it my face every five seconds" John shouted

"john, I said ok"

"yeah, well, make sure it is bloody ok" he said before walking out mickie chuckled shaking her head John then stormed back into the locker room "and she doesn't not want to sleep with me because I cant perform, because I can!"

"ok" mickie said with a soft chuckle

"i am! a! Sex god" John shouted pointing to himself

mickie spoke as she chuckled "oook big boy"

"wait" mickie said when John went to leave "i thought you to had sex the other day" John gave mickie a confused look "yanno when you left the bus"

"oh, no, that never happened"

"shame" mickie said sarcastically

"shut up" John growled at mickie before walking out leaving mickie laughing to herself as she packed her stuff away


	7. I'm a big boy

John was sat on a crate an arm around Nancy's waist talking to randy when mickie and Kelly watched past deep in conversation.

"bitch" John mumbled in mickie's direction

"seriously?" mickie said stopping walking

"what is your problem?" Kelly asked John

"his problem is unlike most divas I actually stick up to him"

Kelly shot mickie a look

"oh yanno you to" mickie said

"yeah ok" John said looking away

"yeah John, it is ok, you see im not scared about the fact if you told Vince to fire me he probably would, unlike the other divas who wont even say boo to you in case it offends you and you go running to management like the little child you are who cant sort your own problems out"

"i can to! I'm a big boy" John said pointing to himself

mickie gave him a weird look

"that came out wrong" John mumbled

"it's ok babe you don't have to justify yourself to her" Nancy said to John putting a hand on his thigh

John looked at where Nancy's hand was then up to mickie who smirked and cocked an eyebrow before walking away with Kelly.

A few seconds later John got a text.

_don't get to excited, don't want to get your hopes up for nothing bet that's the closest she's been there in awhile huh? your amazing friend mickie muah! ;P_

As Nancy was busy telling randy about these shoes which he couldn't care less about, John shot mickie a glare who laughed and did an action of giving a man hand pleasure before walking into the diva's locker room.

_That was hot but im so getting back at her for what she's been doing _John thought staring at where the diva once stood

* * *

><p>John was in one of the meeting rooms he had placed name cards at each chair, he asked randy Cody Ted Chris Adam hunter Shawn eve Kelly mickie the Bella twins melina Gail and Beth all to come he arranged where he wanted them to sit, he put mickie at the end of the table so she was looking directly at the TV.<p>

He put a small bowl of peanuts in front of each persons name card but an empty bowl in front of mickie's he asked one of the other superstars to film him as he sucked a peanut and spat it into mickie's bowl until it was full.

The superstar known as wade Barrett stopped recording "why are you doing this to her?" he asked

"it's just a joke"

"i get that, its called pulling a practical joke, but do you think she'll take it well" wade asked John as he handed him the camera so John could do some editing

"yeah, we take turns pulling jokes on each other, it's my turn is all" John said plugging the camera into his laptop

"oh ok" wade said "well ill see you round then"

"yeah man see you round" John said slapping hands with the guy before he left closing the door.

John then got to editing what he had shot into something he could burn onto a DVD to play on the TV for everyone to see and see his practical joke come to fruition, and see his victims face who he wanted to get back at for the taunts she had been sending his way of late.

"this will get her good" John said as he started putting together his short video for his audience to see he had to make it believable at first before cutting to the footage he had just shot. He new there were simpler ways of getting to mickie but he new mickie hates sharing food and she'd always said she would never kiss him and he had thought of a good line to say when she realised what was happening.

"yeah, this is gonna be good" John said with a smirk before having some of his drink and getting straight back to work "real good"

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok this is now were he start's messing with mickie for an amusing time filler and to get back at her for the taunts :P<em>**


	8. im gonna kill you

"ooh peanuts" John heard someone say he turned from putting the DVD in the DVD player.

John chuckled when he sore mickie eating some peanuts

"what?" she asked

"there just peanuts relax"

"whatever" mickie said

"dude" Shawn said smacking mickie's hand

"what?" mickie asked confused

"they are mine"

"do they have your name on them?" she asked

"who's name do you see on that name place" Shawn asked with his hands on his hips

"Shawn Michaels" mickie mumbled

"yeah. They have my name on them" Shawn said before sitting down and eating some

"why do we have particular seats?" Beth asked sitting down

"saves arguments" John said with a shrug taking his seat next to the TV

"so why we here?" Chris Jericho asked

"well, I wanted you to be the first to watch my DVD trailer and tell me what you think"

"oh cool" was the most heard phrase heard coming from peoples lips

"i don't get it" mickie said with a mouth with some peanuts in John had to control his smirk "why do you care what I think"

"i dont" John said

"well bye then" she said standing up

"no wait" John said "please, stay, I care what you think"

"whatever" mickie mumbled sitting back down eating some more peanuts

John pressed play and faced the TV

_wwe superstar _the man narrating said

_John Cena a nine time champion _they all heard Michael Cole say

_a one of a kind entertainer _the man narrating said _who stars in movies on television and inside the wwe ring but you've never seen him like this_

it then shot to John earlier in the day sat in a chair holding a bag of peanuts, he opened the bag sucked one and spat it into a bowl this went on for a few seconds before John held up the full bowl and placed it behind mickie's name place card he grinned and stuck a thumb up

John stopped the DVD and turned to find everyone seemingly speechless he looked at mickie with a smirk on his lips, she was sat with some peanuts in her mouth frozen, before turning her head to John "we've practically kissed" he said pouting her a kiss and winking

"im gonna kill you" mickie shouted before getting up from her seat and chasing him out the room.

"oh wow" Beth said "she'll be pissed"

"yeah, that's like her most thing she hates" Kelly said

They all let out a little chuckle at the expense of mickie, it was funny, they laughed even harder when randy found a bowl of moist peanuts behind the television

"think we should tell her?" Ted said to the group they all shook there head before chuckling again.

* * *

><p>John was running down the corridors of the arena dodging past people as mickie followed he rushed into the men's locker room mickie let out a groan of frustration before opening the door and walking in. She looked around and there seemed to be know sign on him "where is he?" mickie said visibly pissed<p>

the men in there even though promised not to give him away instantly pointed towards the opening that lead into the showers she groaned again before walking in there she walked around slightly suddenly a cold shower rained over mickie. As she breathed deeply from the shock of the cold water she heard laughing she looked and it was John. She caught him off guard by pulling him under as well he froze with a not amused look on his face.

"not so funny when someone does it to you huh?" mickie said walking out off the shower

"guess not" John said going over and grabbing two towels holding one to her as he wiped his face mickie looked unsure about taking the towel "i haven't done anything to it promise"

mickie took the towel as the two walked out the showers "dont ask" mickie mumbled leaving the locker

"dont" John said to the men who were gonna ask before following mickie out


	9. truly fucked up

Mickie and john were walking pleasantly side by side with there towels they didnt know where and why they were walking together they just were.

"yanno, they weren't the peanuts id eaten, id hidden those, i jus wanted to mess with you"

"well you did" mickie said trying to dry her hair abit with the towel

"hate me now huh" john said looking away, he didnt know why but he had a soft spot for the diva

"not more than i already did"

"good to know" john said softly, he felt sad at the thought of her hating him

"hey baby" Nancy said kissing john "baby why are you wet?" she asked

"oh um, i played a joke on mickie and she chased me im guessing to beat me up"

"that was the plan" mickie said jumping up to sit on the crate she normally talks to randy on

"and um, we ended up in the showers i turned one on on her and she pulled me under"

"yeah whatever, get dry your buying me dinner" the women said snarling at mickie before walking away

Mickie was leaning back against the wall looking down sadly

John noticed this "what's wrong"

Mickie glanced up at him "why do you care?"

"no reason, i dont like that i do, i just, do" john looked away "tell me"

"just get a bit bummed when i see everyone seeing someone and im alone"

"not dating anyone then?" John asked

"well, did have a date but he blew me off like they all do"

"seriously?"

mickie nodded "yeah" she looked away down the corridor

"hey handsome" mickie smiled when randy sat next to her

"didn't kill him then" randy said and mickie chuckled

"no I cooled her off with a cold shower" John said with a cheeky smile

randy raised his eyebrows "and you can still walk?"

John nodded as he chuckled "yeah"

"yanno we need to hang around this crate a lot more"

"why?" mickie asked confused

"because when were at this crate its the only time either of you are civil to each other"

"hm, I guess that's true" John said

"aren't you meant to be going to dinner with Nancy" mickie said softly

John noticed mickie often fiddled with something when talking to him but he didnt understand why "i think you mean I buy her dinner, which she will constantly complain about, about what she ordered where she is and then eat the god damn food anyway which she had complained about most of the night"

mickie chuckled "to be honest id just be happy you'd took me out and bought me dinner

John raised his eyebrows

"not! You!" mickie said "just anybody"

mickie said "oh so you have no standards because guys blow you off all the time" John said, he meant it jokingly but the way he said, it didnt come across that way

mickie stood up "yanno, thought you cared for a second when you asked what was wrong, guess you just wanted something to throw in my face" mickie started walking away sadly she turned to him "dont bother throwing it my face because trust you cant make it hurt the fact go guy wants me more than it already does, just, stay away from me ok" mickie said her eyes full of hurt before turning and walking away

John sighed "i never meant it horribly, she took it the wrong way"

"was there a nice way to take that" randy said looking at John before going after mickie

"dude" John called after him "come on, dude!" John sighed and rubbed his head, he'd well and truly fucked up "way to kick her when she's done john" he mumbled to himself before going into his private locker room slamming the door and locking it. He wanted to hide from his extremely annoying fiancée he couldn't deal with her right now he new it would be worse later but at least this way he didnt have to go for dinner with her.


	10. not letting Nancy breed

It was 8 o'clock and John pulled open his locker room door he finally decided he could face Nancy, he'd built up enough courage to do so. He stepped out the door putting his bag on his shoulder and closed the door behind him before starting to walk down the corridor.

"what you still doing here?" he heard someone mumble from up ahead

he looked up and mickie was sat on a crate with her bag one leg hanging over the edge and one bent up not far in front of him "could say the same for you" he said softly relaxing his tense shoulders

"yeah, not everyone has someone waiting for them do they" mickie said with a flick of her eyebrows before turning her head away from john

"mickie i" John said softly "i never meant that horribly, I was just joking"

"yeah well, different for you isn't it"

"what's different"

"you can have kids, doubt ill ever have any"

"doubt ill have kids"

"yeah ok" mickie could imagine it now John junior in all the designer track suits and Nancy junior dressed in prada with a little purse and make up

"seriously ill be doing the world a favour by not letting Nancy breed"

mickie chuckled "breed? She's not an animal"

"im being serious, it should be illegal to breed with her"

"abit harsh since your gonna marry her" mickie said

"yeah, well be thank full, your not the one that has to marry her"

"you don't have to marry anyone" mickie said turning her head to John, mickie gasped "do your family do arranged marriages" mickie sat up "are you not allowed sex before marriage oh my god are you a virgin"

"well I would answer if you stopped talking"

"my bad" mickie mumbled sitting back

"my family don't do arranged marriages I am allowed to have sex and I do"

"not for awhile though huh?" mickie said with a smirk

"could say the same for you" John said matching her smirk

"well played" she mumbled

"thank you" John said proudly

"yanno I don't get your relationship with Nancy"

"what don't you get?"

"your engaged to get married but you don't have sex and when I see you together you never seem to talk to each other"

John sighed

"do you even love her? I'm being serious now like seriously love her like risk your life for this women love"

John sighed "i don't even like her most of the time"

"ok now im really confused"

"i only showed interest in her so her dad would invest in my dads business and keep it a float and it all got out of hand"

mickie looked at John "does your dad know?"

"joking right it was his idea"

"he shouldn't ask you to do that"

John shrugged "i don't mind, I love him, id do anything to make him happy"

"even if that involves making yourself miserable and missing out on a real relationship where the women will actually appreciate what you do for them"

"even if it means forgoing that"

mickie stood up off the crate grabbing her bag "just lost a whole lot of respect for you" she said before starting to walk away

"what why?" John said shooting up

"i get your trying to make your father happy but your happiness should make him happy not you bringing him some money, I would of thought with all the morals and things you stand for you'd understand that"

"i do understand it but it's my dad mickie"

"yeah but this is your life John, if you found out some man was using your daughter for the same reasons im sure you'd have something to say about it, I bet you would have a problem with it, he's using you and you cant even see it, wanna open your eyes, he's using you, your using her and she's just there loving the fact she's set to marry a rich celebrity, your an idiot if you actually think she cares about you" mickie grabbed her bag and started walking away


	11. play the victim

John pulled up his car and put the window down

"what?" mickie asked sat on the wall outside the arena

"you gonna sit there all night"

"what's it to you"

"get in" John said looking away waiting for the women to get in the car but when he didnt hear the car door open he looked back and sighed "just get in the car mickie"

Mickie sighed threw her bag in the back before getting into the front John drove off as she put her seat belt on. There was a moment of silence before John spoke up.

"what I don't get is why your bothered it doesn't affect you"

"it's wrong"

"that doesn't answer my question"

"you never asked me a question"

"dont be a smart ass mickie why are you bothered you don't even like Nancy so what do you care"

"because ive been used I know what it feels like and its not nice"

"oh yeah play the victim the water works should be along soon"

"your such an ass hole" mickie said looking out the passenger window

"you sit there judging my relationship like your the queen of relationships but I don't see the guys queuing up to marry you do I! No! Because no man wants to go near you!" John said raising his voice

Mickie just looked out the window trying to control her tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction

John glanced at mickie and sighed "i never meant that" but mickie sat silently "mickie please im sorry, im just angry ok, im sorry I should of never said that I was taking my frustrations out on you and I was wrong to do that" John sighed "guess I deserve the silent treatment"

* * *

><p>Randy opened his hotel room door and to find John on his door step "can I crash with you?" he asked<p>

"why?"

"im really not in the mood to face Nancy right now I blew off dinner with her and I really don't want an argument right now"

randy sighed and stepped aside opening his door more invited the man in John put his bag on the floor "who's is that bag?" randy asked

John dropped it on the floor "it's mickie"

"why do you have it?"

John sighed and sat down on the couch "it's a long story"

"i have time" randy said wanting to know what was going on

John then explained what had gone on but before randy could answer a phone started ringing "is that yours?" he asked

"no yours?" John asked

"no" randy said then they looked at mickie's bag "must be mickie's"

John got up went to the bag and unzipped it

"dude" randy said stopping John in his tracks "what are you doing?"

"it could be mickie if I answer I can tell her to come get her bag"

"ok fine" randy said and John dug his hand into mickie's bag and pulled out a book put it down and went back in to try to find the phone "hurry its gonna turn off" randy said just before it stopped ringing "oh, I told you"

"dude" John said standing up

"whatever im beat, you can have that bed" randy said pointing to the single bed in the main room, im keeping the double in the other room" he said disappearing into it closing the door

John picked up mickie's book "guess she wont mind me having a read" he mumbled to himself sitting on the sofa he opened the book to a random page and started reading

_zelda looked at the chimney sweep _John read _her father the vicar wouldn't be home for hours, her loins were burning, she through caution to the wind and reached out and grabbed his _"woah" John said his eyes widening "ohhohoho, this is a dirty book" he chuckled to himself

"did you say something" randy called out

"nooo" John called back

"ok then" randy called back awkwardly as John kept reading


	12. John would never cheat on you Nancy

John was casually sweeping the floor outside the divas locker room getting weird looks from fellow workers when a few divas went into the locker giving him odd looks.

"what are you doing?" mickie asked with a weirded out face

"sweeping" he said "Why? Does it turn you on"

"no" mickie looked around trying to see if there were other superstars watching they often played pranks on the divas and they often liked to watch as another superstar did it

"what if I was sweeping a chimney" John said putting his brush in the air

"are you drunk?" mickie asked it was the only logical explanation she could think of for John to be acting this way she went to open the locker room door

"where you going, the vicar wont be home for hours" John said

mickie turned to John things were getting scarily to familiar to her "why would you say that"

"i dunno, someone told me to" he said casually as he continued to sweep

"who" mickie asked

"zelda"

mickie gasped and put a hand over her mouth "you found my book"

John chuckled grinning "yeah I did"

"john! What were you doing going through my bag"

"im sorry" John said holding his hands up "you left your bag and a phone started ringing and I went into find it to answer it I now I shouldn't have but you got porn!"

"hey yanno what" mickie said "i don't care, im not ashamed of my book there's nothing wrong with a women enjoying a little erotica, its just a healthy expression of female sexuality that you would never understand"

there was a silence between the two as they looked at each other "you got porn" John chuckled mickie scoffed and went into the locker room

* * *

><p>the girls chuckled at mickie's annoyed face slamming around the locker room "who's pissed you off?" melina asked<p>

"god damn Cena!"

"what's he done now?"

"he is so immature" mickie half yelled going into the bathroom the girls laughed

"what's he done" Beth called out

mickie came back out "yanno that book you lent me" mickie directed her question to Kelly Kelly

"yeah what about it?"

"well he found it and he thinks ive got porn"

"immature prick" Kelly said

mickie broke a smile

"how did he find it in the first place" maryse asked

"i left my bag in his car and apparently my phone was ringing in it so he went to find it to answer it but found the book"

"why were you in his car?" melina asked with raised eyebrows

"i stayed late last night yanno just thinking and he was here we got talking it was nice then it turned, I dunno, back to what were always like he said things I walked away and just sat outside realising I had no way to get to the hotel, he pulled up told me to get in and I was desperate so I did and then we got into another argument he insulted me so by the time we got to the hotel I just wanted to get away from him and I forgot my bag"

Kelly shook her head "ignore him"

"it's because he likes you" one of the Bella twins said and everyone even people who weren't even really involved in the conversation but overheard stopped and looked at her "what? It's what guys do why they like you, insult you and annoy you"

"were not 7" maria said to her

"true point, maybe he just hates you"

"way to boost the confidence Nikki"

"my bad" she said going back to her magazine

mickie chuckled "whatever I couldn't care less, he'll get over it soon"

the girls rolled there eyes when Nancy stormed in

"what's wrong?" maria asked putting on her nice sympathetic voice

"john blew me off for dinner last night he just disappeared so I had to have dinner on my own because I couldn't get hold of him then he never came back last night and I finally found him this morning he smelled of perfume"

_my bad _mickie thought to herself

"i think he's cheating on me"

"john" Beth said "as in John Cena, John would never cheat on you Nancy we can tell you that for nothing"

"then explain the perfume and where he was all night"

"um" mickie spoke up Nancy glared at her

"you" Nancy said

"oh, oh crap no I never touched him, he never touched me nothing happened, management was annoyed that we cant get along so they made us stay here late to talk things over"

"doesn't explain why he never came home and how your perfume got on him"

"well he told me you had been tired a lot and didnt want to wake you up and let you get a good nights sleep so he crashed with randy"

"and the perfume" Nancy said

"well the talk didnt go to well and, I just sprayed him with my perfume to annoy him"

"well lets get him here see if your little stories true shall we" Nancy said searching for john's number in her phone


	13. stop antagonising her

"is it true?" Nancy asked as John walked into the diva's locker room

"is what true?" John asked confused at the question with no explanation to even why he urgently had to come

"what mickie said"

John looked at mickie "what did mickie say" John said turning his head back to Nancy, "you'll have to tell me so I can say whether its true or not" John will admit, he was scared that she had told Nancy the truth about why he was really seeing her.

"that you two were made to stay here by management to talk and it went on late that's why you blew me off"

John sighed "yeah im sorry baby, I would of much rather of gone to dinner with you"

"i know baby she said it didnt go to well"

John nodded "yeah, she's stubborn"

"i am here yanno" mickie said

John mockingly glared at mickie

"she said you annoyed her so she sprayed you with her perfume to annoy you and that's why you smelt of perfume"

John sore mickie nodding behind Nancy so he nodded "yeah, she just knows how to push my buttons yanno?"

"yeah, I know all about mickie" Nancy said glaring at her causing mickie to give her a weird look

John turned Nancy's face back to him and pecked her lips "why don't you take my card go shopping and calm down" John said holding his credit card to her

"ok, I think it's for the best, if I stayed I wouldn't be responsible for my actions" Nancy said looking at mickie before walking out

"course you wouldn't baby" he called after her

"please, that girl couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag" mickie said sitting down at her spot on the bench

"look can you just stop antagonising her"

"what? She came in here"

"yeah you don't have to talk to her"

"yeah well John you owe me a thank you not an ear full"

"what why? I owe you nothing"

"she thought you were cheating on her, I saved your ass by lieing"

"oh" John said

"yeah, wouldn't want to upset daddy now would we"

John stepped closer to mickie

"what? Gonna tell me how no man wants me again"

John sighed "i said I was sorry for that"

"sorry sometimes isn't good enough"

"micks I'd leave it, he might get you fired" maria said

"what?" John said looking at maria

"yeah" mickie said causing john's attention to go back to her "apparently your sweet innocent fiancée who does no wrong can tell you get one of us fired if we go near you, so yanno, you may wanna run along before wwe doesn't have a divas division" mickie said

"she said that?" John asked looking around he sore the girls were kind of scared to nod

"look I'd never tell Vince to fire one of you its not my place"

"may wanna tell Nancy that" Kelly said "she's got everyone in here scared to say stuff back to her because they may loose there job, she walks around here saying what she wants to us mostly not nice and you wonder why we don't like her, she changes when your not around, she's not the sweet innocent women you think she is"

"why are you telling me this?" John asked

"we care john" Beth said "we don't want you getting hurt because she's only with you for your money"

"what would you know about my relationship, like I told her" John said pointing to mickie "stay out of it and keep your opinions to yourself" John walked out, he hated the fact they were right, he hated the fact people were starting to see through there relationship, John was panicking the truth would come out and he was venting that panic through anger which he new was wrong and he new he was hurting people he cared about and who were completely innocent in all of it but he didn't know how to control it.


	14. getting all insightful

John was creeping down the corridor of the Monday night raw it had been six days since the last run in with the divas and John wanted to lighten the tension between him and them. Like he said to mickie a few weeks ago it was ok for Nancy to run around and make enemies she doesn't have to work here she could just decide to go home one day. John still had to work here and he didnt want most of the roster hating him because of his fiancée.

John put a trash can up against the door at an angle then knocked on the door and sat just down the corridor on a crate watching but staying casual at the same time.

John had to contain his laughter when the person he wanted to get came to the door he could hear her calling back to the other divas. She pulled the door open and the trash can fell flat into the locker room and emptying the water over the women and flooding into the locker room.

John received daggers, John had his mouth open looked away down the hall pointing then back to the wet women "you should hit him that was uncalled for"

the women stormed over to him kicking the can out the way and smacked john's arm

"ow what was that for? I never did anything"

"if you did or didnt which I know you did by the way you could of at least stopped the person so you still deserve a slap" mickie said slapping his arm again

"ow!" John whined "b-but I have a towel" John pouted

mickie took it

"no need to snatch" John said with sad eyes

mickie narrowed hers in response "your an ass hole" mickie went to walk away

"wait" John said

mickie turned back to him "what?"

"you wrestling tonight?" he asked politely

the politeness took mickie by surprise she thought she'd be nice because his pranking was getting just a little to much for her "yeah"

"who against" John asked taking a sip from his coffee cup

"maryse" she said

"hey micks do you smell smoke"

"oh I get it smoke chimney, chimney sweep very funny haha!" mickie said

"no im being serious you don't smell it? It smells like somethings on fire"

mickie looked around even though she didnt know what that would achieve "no, no I don't smell anything"

"oh yanno what? It's probably just your burning loins"

mickie gave John an im not impressed look as John laughed

"hey what you to talking about?" randy asked sitting on the crate with John

"nothing" mickie said forcefully

randy nodded and sipped his own coffee "damn it! My coffees gone cold, hey micks do you mind if I heat this up on your loins" randy said which caused John to laugh again

mickie looked at them "i cant believe you told him, john" mickie said looking away annoyed

"so I guess you bought that book after we broke up huh?" randy said

"yeah because I wore out my first copy when I was with you" mickie said with a matter of fact tone before walking away back to the confused looking divas as to why there door way was flooded with a trash can just laying there.

Randy didnt look to impressed, not many people new about his and her's past relationship

"you? And mickie?" John said in disbelief, he felt jealously in the pit of his stomach he hates the fact that whilst pranking mickie he'd been spending a lot more time with her and had started to develop feelings for the bubbly diva, even though she isn't to bubbly around him because he makes her angry a lot.

randy nodded "few years back now, when she first came here, you were still on smackdown at the time"

"so um, turned out good then huh? Still being friends and all"

"ill admit after the break up we could barely look at each other but, over time we got over each other and we just became close friends"

"well good for you man" John said patting randy's back

"no Nancy?" randy asked

"no, decided I should make her stay at the hotel, she'd only cause trouble for me, do you realise how long it took me and how much grovelling and begging I had to do just so the divas would talk to me again last time she annoyed them"

"you hurt one of them you have all of them against you, I learnt that breaking up with mickie"

"yeah but how many pranks have I pulled on mickie lately and she's pissed by most of them some she laughs about because they either don't scare her or don't work but, the ones that do work she gets so pissed but they still spoke to me"

randy shrugged "prankings different to breaking someone's heart or hurting them physically or emotionally" John looked at randy "And this is why I don't drink coffee" randy said

"yeah, getting all insightful on me" the boys laughed as they got off the crate to go get ready for there respective matches.


	15. lets have sex

Mickie was sat in randy's hotel room with him just talking about things when the door opened and in walked John he stopped and put his hands on his hips striking a pose. "hello zelda" he said in his sexy voice

"who are you meant to be?" mickie asked

"the vicar" John said as if it was obvious

"do you even know what a vicar is"

"like a goalie right"

mickie nodded "yeah" she said sarcastically which caused John to have a smug look about him "look John its enough you keep making stupid jokes and sleazy innuendos and its just not funny any more" mickie went to leave

"ok micks im sorry, im sorry" John said mickie turned to him "im sorry, maybe I can make it up to you by taking you roughly in the barn like in chapter 5"

mickie looked away as John chuckled to himself "alright yanno what, that's it, you wanna have sex lets have sex"

john's face dropped "huh? What?"

"that's right I wanna have sex with you ive been trying to fight it but you've just said all the right things"

"i-i-i-i-i did" John said backing away slowly as mickie walked towards him he bumped into the couch and quickly scurried around it

"uh yeah ive been waiting so long to get on that body"

"this body?" John questioned as he continued to take small steps away from mickie

"yeah that's right, come on John sex me hard"

"h-hey your starting to sound like the butchers wife from chapter 7"

"oh come on now, don't keep me waiting" mickie said

John's back hit the wall

"get those clothes off" mickie said standing right in front of him

"i don't want to im scared" John squeaked out

Mickie walked away grabbing her magazine sitting down sending a wink to the amused looking randy

John rushed to the bathroom shut the door and leant against it and looked down at his excitement showing and was taking deep breathes.

"you alright" randy called out trying to control to his laughter

"yeah" John called out his voice showing he wasn't, John hated what mickie did to him, he found himself waking up sweating from having a dirty dream about her, he'd often watch her going about her business and just imagine what it would be like to be with her and not Nancy.

"you sure?" mickie said

"yeah just gonna take a shower" he said "cold one" he mumbled

Randy raised his eyebrows at mickie

"what? It's not my fault he's easily excitable" mickie said "his fiancée should put out more" John had yet to get in the shower and was listening "maybe he wouldn't get so easily excited by someone else, gotta keep them pleased at home otherwise they'll look else where"

"you did a good job at that" randy said mickie just smiled at him, she didnt really like where this conversation was going. "why did we break up?"

mickie sighed "you know why randy" she said "you picked the boys over me, you would always blow off our plans to go hang out with them, once in awhile I can cope with but every night no"

randy sighed "just wondering"

"look your like one of my best friends, please don't make it awkward"

"sorry"

"its ok" mickie said softly "wanna help me prank John?"

"what do you have in mind?" randy asked

"well, we'll talk about it when he isn't around"

"is it good?"

"im thinking so yes"

randy chuckled "so what is with you two now then?"

"what do you mean?"

"being all civil"

"i dunno seems the pranking thing has brought us together, yanno understand each other abit better, I think it was a good thing us pranking, I was getting sick of the arguments all the time, im sort of glad he started it"

"so what? Your? Friends?"

"i wouldn't go that far" mickie said "we could never be friends Nancy's to paranoid im surprised John has any friends of the female persuasion, he's just, my victim"

randy chuckled "your victim?"

"i don't know what else to call him, it's all good because Nancy still believes we hate each others guts, she worries about him cheating to much"

"yanno what they say the accuser is the one doing it"

"Nancy cheat? She doesn't have the brains to be able to pull it off"

"suppose"

"i kinda feel bad talking bad about her though, he does have a point when he says we cant pass judgement on his relationship and why he's doing it, I suppose he's just trying to make his dad happy"

"sad he has to make himself miserable to do it though"

"have you never done something you didnt like to make your parents happy"

"yeah but I wasn't planning on doing something that would affect my whole life mine were inconveniences for a few hours at most"

"it's his life randy just let him get on with it"

"why are you sticking up for him all of a sudden"

"i dunno, I don't like it, I just, am"

randy chuckled when mickie groaned


	16. danger zone

John had spent the last two days looking over his shoulder since hearing mickie was planning on pranking him he got out of what he sore as the 'danger zone' which was the arena to the car park.

"you ok?" randy asked the man that kept looking over his shoulder

"yeah" he said getting to his car unlocking it throwing his bag in the boot along with randys "just be glad to get to my room"

"why?" randy asked opening his car door

"mickie's gonna wanna get me back ain't she"

"oh" randy said "i heard she couldn't be bothered pranking you any more"

"oh, well that's good" John put his hand in the handle to pull the door open and closed his eyes

"dude" randy said "what are you doing?"

"come look what this is I cant"

randy groaned walked around the car "um, dude, someone's put shit in your door handle"

John nearly threw up when a car pulled up next to them and mickie was leaning out the window "wet wipe anyone" she said smirking

"you did this?" John asked her as he took the wipes and cautiously wiped his hand.

"now would I do a thing like that"

John nodded "yeah you would" John found himself smiling when mickie smiled

"sure I would"

_are they flirting? _Randy thought to himself

"see I think you would" John said and randy noticed the flirty look in his eye

"never know will you" mickie said and randy also noticed the flirty look in her eye

as John wiped his door handle mickie tried to find a channel for her to listen to on the 20 minute drive back to the hotel but her attention was brought to john's car when he was having trouble starting it. He looked at her and she held her hands up "not me" she said

John put his window down and stuck his bottom lip out

mickie sighed "get it" she said _suppose its better than being on my own _"did I say you could get in the front" mickie said turning her head to John

"no but id like to see you make me get in the back"

mickie faked a laugh as randy got in the back "thanks for helping with the bags" randy said sarcastically

"your welcome" John said looking out his passenger side window

"what we waiting for?" randy asked when mickie didnt drive

"aren't you forgetting someone?" mickie said

John looked at her confused

"Nancy"

"oh, no she's back at the hotel"

"trouble in paradise" mickie asked as she pulled away

"you could say that" John said softly looking out his window

"wanna talk about it?" mickie asked softly

"since when do you care about my relationship"

"well, if you want to, offers there" she said turning the radio up to get rid of the awkward silence

John looked at mickie as she drove oblivious to John watching her but randy had noticed, he noticed the look in john's eye, he new he had fallen for the women. He didnt now how and why since they rarely talk and when they do there arguing.

Randy new John was playing a dangerous game by falling for mickie, Nancy could ruin John and John new that, not only could Nancy make john's family turn there back on him but she could also tell all the secrets he had confided in her stupidly. Nancy had John wrapped around her little finger and they both new it, and to some degree both new the other new it as well.


	17. im a genius

Mickie was sat in her pyjamas in her warm hotel room reading her book, she'd moved on to another book about where love and romance can come from the strangest places. It was about this women who hated a man but after he poured his heart to her one night fell for him.

She looked at her door when there was a knock she put her book on the coffee table and pulled her door open shocked to see the person stood there hands buried in there pockets. "that talk up for offer?" he asked softly

"sure" mickie said softly letting the man walk in and who went and sat on the sofa, mickie took a seat her back against the arm rest looking at the man that looked to be upset "why don't you tell me what's up and ill see if I can help"

"you alone?" he asked

mickie nodded "yeah, decided to get my own room for tonight"

"ok" he said softly, he hadn't even looked at the women he was more focused on his hands resting in his lap.

"if you don't talk to me John I cant help"

The man lifted his head but to only look at the door in front of him "i broke up with Nancy" mickie was stunned she never thought he'd do that, not after everything he could loose by doing so "i hated her so much, her breathing would annoy me, the stupidest little things she did would caused me so much irritation and when I started pretending to like her I actually enjoyed it I liked her company I even liked her for awhile but the deeper and further into the relationship she got, the more she would change, it was like she new, she new when I took it so far I couldn't go back, I didnt really care what she did to me, it was my choice to pretend to love her, but when I realised she was hurting my friends even turning some against me, that's when I started doubting whether it was really worth it" John lowered his head "i decided it wasn't so just told her to get out, she should be on a plane going back to Boston to ruin my life right about now"

"why would she ruin your life?" mickie asked softly

"My family aren't gonna talk to me after this, she'll no doubt use her father to get on some TV show to do an expose on me, tell the world my secrets that im not proud of and would rather people not knowing, my career will be ruined if she tells some of them, I worked so hard to get where I am and with one sentence she could bring it crashing down around me"

Mickie sore john's eyes shining and she was sure that were tears building up in his eyes "just think, what do you care about more, your career and keeping your father happy, or having the love and respect of your friends and work colleagues for doing what was right"

"it's not just my dad though it's my whole family"

"well if they wont talk to you because you wont let them use you any more then there not people you want in your life John, I get there your family but really, how often do you see or talk to them, will it really change your life them not excepting you"

"why do you always talk so much sense" John asked

"because im a genius" mickie joked causing John to chuckle

"why did I ever hate you, you ain't that bad"

mickie chuckled "thanks"

John looked at mickie as she moved so she was sat next to him

"all seriousness though, walking away from everything you love and care about" mickie looked at John who looked at her as they locked eyes "took a lot of guts, I admire what you did"

John was looking into her eyes "is that offer for sex still open" he asked softly, he new he may of over stepped the mark, but he couldn't help how much he wanted her

The offer was never open in mickie's eyes but suddenly, an offer had just become available when he asked she nodded slowly "yeah" she said softly

John slowly started to lean in, as mickie leaned in to, there lips met softly as john's hand founds it way to her neck, they got lost in each other as there lips moved in time with the others.


	18. not here you don't

John's orgasm seemed to creep up on him like a panther in the night. John had managed a lot longer than he thought he would considering he was like a school boy who hadn't had sex before, well that's what he felt like, he thought he was going to burst soon as he entered her.

He was suddenly hit by an overwhelming wave of pleasure in his whole groin. The sensation in his cock was irresistible and as he gave her a few more thrusts he pulled out and shot out himself over her stomach.

John lay back after his ejaculation he lay horizontal on the bed as mickie lay the way your meant to and he stroked her thigh a little bit softly with his finger tips. They lay together on the bed as they tried to catch there breathe. It felt odd though John felt guilty somehow, even though she was clearly a willing participant and consenting adult he still couldn't shake the feeling that he used her.

* * *

><p>Mickie and Kelly were walking down the corridor when Kelly smiled "hi Alex" she said sweetly<p>

he smiled back "hey"

but the two kept walking mickie gave Kelly a weird look "what?" she mumbled

"what was that about?" she asked

"nothing"

"yeah ok Kelly" mickie said as she opened the locker room door "you totally want him" she said walking in

"who wants who?" maria asked as she sat on the bench in her spot

"Alex, Kelly wants Alex" mickie said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge

Kelly chuckled "i do not"

"we know you do" maryse said

"how"

"because your trying not to smile or laugh but failing terribly" Gail said with a chuckle with mickie sat next to her

Beth then walked in "ok listen up" she said with a sigh

"what's wrong Beth?"

"look I know most of you if not all in here will be glad to here about it but can we please not say I told you so to him" Beth said

"this about John and Nancy breaking up" mickie said before sipping her drink

everyone looked at her "how did you know that?" Beth asked

"oh um, he came to my room after it happened, god knows why I mean its not like we're friends or anything"

"well um, he's pretty beat up about it so, maybe we should just forget Nancy and go back to how we used to be with him" Beth said

all the girls nodded and agreed

"ok good" Beth said

"im gonna go meet randy" mickie stood up and walked out the divas locker room she walked only 2 or 3 steps and sore John sat on the crate she normally meets randy at. She was gonna turn around and walk the long way around but John looked up and then turn his head to look directly at her.

He gave a half hearted smile.

Mickie slowly walked over to him "hey" she said awkwardly, they hadn't spoken since last night they had sex and crashed out, and John was gone when she woke up.

John locked eyes with her "you mad at me?" he asked

"about what?"

"leaving this morning"

"no" mickie said simply

"oh, ok" John looked back down

"what's wrong?" mickie asked softly

John handed mickie his phone and she put it to her ear

_you have one voice message_

_John, it's your dad, why would you do this to me? You know what you've done by breaking up with Nancy, yanno what it doesn't concern you any more, your dead to me now John, your dead to your family don't contact any of us ever again_

"i didnt think he'd actually cut me off" John said and it was apparent in his voice he wanted to cry

"not here you don't" mickie said taking john's hand and pulling him into a near by unused locker room shutting the door

John sat down on the bench and openly cried, seeing John like this made mickie emotional even though she was good at hiding it, mickie was the type of person who wanted to cry whenever she sore someone else crying. "John, you um, you want a hug?" she didnt know what else she could offer

John came at mickie and put his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder crying. Mickie rested one hand on his side and used the other to rub his back.

"your better off without people like that John, I know there your family but, people here care about you, they'll help you get through this"

"they don't know the situation though" John cried

"w-w-w-who does?" mickie didnt want to be the only person who new it, she may need to talk to someone about it

"randy"

mickie nodded thinking at least she could talk to one of her best friends about it all "it'll be ok" she whispered


	19. satisfied

_**This chapter may not be suitable for some readers as contains sexual scenes**_

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat on the couch in the un-used locker room John was curled up with his head on her thigh, she was running her finger tips up and down his back.<p>

"i like it when people do that" John said softly breaking the silence

mickie smiled softly "you do?"

John nodded "helps me get to sleep when I cant"

"you feeling sleepy?"

John chuckled softly "no" John moved and there eyes connected

mickie pushed John away when his lips attached to hers "what are you doing?" she asked standing up "last night was a one time thing you know that"

John stood up "im sorry it's just, all I've thought about all day is what we did last night it keeps replaying in my mind constantly, ive gotta have you mickie" John said putting a hand on his own neck.

Mickie cupped his face and kissed him passionately John put a hand on her ass as the other hooked under her knee lifted her as he walked her quickly back into the door he put his hand out onto it pressing into her as their mouths remained locked together.

Still kissing her, John frantically undid her button on her wrestling attire pants and he slid his hands down to fondle her sex. Mickie's breath quickened, and she started to feel waves of pleasure build up. Her pulse throbbed, and John watched her face as the pleasure he was giving her showed on her face her eyes were closed her mouth open and her breathe heavy. Mickie moved her own hands down to reach him, to touch and feel him through his clothes, to gain access to the firm erection she could feel pressing up against her.

She fumbled at his belt and managed to open it, at which point he shifted slightly, leaving her free access to undo his trousers and release his throbbing erection. She caressed it slowly with her hand, rubbing up and down the length of his shaft, as he worked his hand. She longed for it, longed to feel it in her, longed to taste it again, and didn't want to wait much longer. Slipping her hand down further, she cupped his balls and squeezed them gently, as he continued to kiss her jaw line and neck and work his hand on her sex.

John removed his hand and pushed his jeans down and mickie's wrestling attire pants he shifted again taking his sex from mickie's possession getting a firm grip on her ass, lifted her slightly and then positioned her so that his erect member slid into her waiting sex. He broken away from her mouth as he began to move into her he continued to thrust and penetrate her.

Mickie with quickening rhythm of her breathing knew she was being carried along on the heightened waves of pleasure she was barely able to control. Mickie crashed her lips against his in attempt to muffle the moans that were escaping but as she came down from her waves of pleasure he slackened his pace he brought both hands down to her ass again, leaving both of them gasping for air. He shifted her so that she was slightly higher with his sex still inside her and without needing to be told, she gripped him with her legs locking them around his waist with a force that nearly cut him in two.

He claimed her mouth once again, as he backed away from the wall and headed towards the couch within seconds he had lowered mickie on to the couch without once losing his hold on either her sex or her mouth. With her legs still locked around his waist, she pulled him in even closer, and somehow managed to kick off her pants that were now a hindrance. As he continued to thrust into her, she arched her back to rise up towards him, and he knew, once again, that she was close. He increased the rhythm of his movements, and felt her rocking below him, he felt the increased pressure on his sex from her internal muscles and suddenly, knowing that neither of them could resist it any longer, he pulled his lips from her mouth and looked at her. Mickie's eyes were open, and beginning to glaze. Seeing it, he felt his own release rising within him, and he thrust hard one last time before pulling out and shooting himself onto her stomach.

Breathing heavily he collapsed on top of her, they lay together without moving or speaking for a little while, and finally john moved slightly so that mickie wasn't quite so crushed by his weight. He looked at her, and met her radiant gaze with his own, very satisfied one.

Both breathing heavy and sweaty from there 'exercise' they shared a soft peck before getting up and John pulled his jeans back up doing the belt up as he watched mickie wipe off his pleasures on her stomach.

They locked eyes once again across the room John opened the door "dont you have a match"

Mickie nodded "thanks" she said as she walked out not taking her eyes away from his.


	20. turning into an addiction

Mickie sprayed herself with a lot of body spray whilst at the gorilla position, she always made sure she smelled good before wrestling mainly curtsey for the other girls.

It was a 6 diva tag match tonight and mickie was first at the gorilla position but was soon joined by eve "wow your sweaty"

mickie chuckled "yeah must of warmed up to hard"

"yeah you must of" eve chuckled "dunno though, it's a hot sweaty look yanno?"

mickie nodded "i know what you mean"

Soon all the girls were there and they were talking what they were gonna do in their match.

* * *

><p>Mickie was nodding when something caught her attention she looked and there was john stood in the distance just looking at her. He had no expression no nothing mickie thought if she blinked he would disappear like people do in programmes on the television but he didnt. The man only became animated when randy walked up to him which caused there eye contact to be broken.<p>

"worried about him huh?" mickie heard a voice say

She looked to find the girls looking at her "why would you think that?"

"just admit it mickie" maria said "all the extra time you spent with him because of the pranks you pulled has caused you to like him just enough to worry"

"so would you if you'd seen him cry" mickie said

"he's cried" Beth asked shocked

"yeah but dont mention it he seemed really embarrassed about it" mickie lied partially

"wow, he must of really loved Nancy" Kelly said

"yeah" mickie said turning her head back to john "that"

* * *

><p>Mickie was packing her stuff away into her bag "hey" maria said "why are you in a big hoodie thought we were hitting the clubs" maria spoke dressed up like the other divas<p>

"think ill give it a miss tonight im beat"

The girls all smiled "ok next time though yeah?" Kelly said

Mickie nodded "defiantly"

"ok well sweet dreams" Kelly called out as her and the divas left

* * *

><p>Mickie shut the back door to the arena and chuckled as she watched the girls walking over the car park towards the lights of the busy street filled with pubs and clubs. "not going out tonight then" mickie heard a voice say she looked and sat on the wall was John with his bag at his feet<p>

"no" she said simply, she took a few seconds to build up the courage, she walked down the few steps and went to towards him before dropping her bag and sitting on the wall to

"how come" John asked softly

"not in the party mood" she said looking out across the car park as the girls got further and further away. "not got much sleep lately, gonna have an early night"

John looked at mickie, he didnt want to sound cocky but he was sure it was because of him and the things they've done together, John wanted to talk about the two times they've been intimate but not mentioning it seemed to make things less awkward between them. "i don't want to be cheeky but"

"need a ride?" mickie asked

John nodded "yeah"

"ok, come on then before I change my mind" she joked standing up grabbing her bag and walking away

John watched her walk away, looking at her ass that he'd got to know well over the last two days, hell over the last two days there isn't an inch of Mickie's body he hasn't seen naked or touched. He picked his bag up and followed on behind wondering if they'd ever be intimate again there was no doubt John wanted to, he found himself craving her, like a drug, mickie was turning into an addiction for him.


	21. i want all the details

John was sat on his double bed in his hotel room playing some soft music to drown out the quite, he kind of missed Nancy nagging at him, at least she gave some background noise even if John didnt always listen to what she was saying.

There was a knock on his door he turned the music off before going to the door to pull the door open in his shorts and black t-shirt his eyes connected with a women dressed in a baggy hoodie and shorts "i don't know why im here" she said softly to him

He stepped aside and the women walked in, it was almost like she didnt want to be here yet, she was.

John closed the door looking at mickie as she looked at him with her sleeves over her hands. "you ok?" he asked softly

"i needed to see you" mickie spoke softly with a sweetness to her tone

"why"

mickie shrugged in response she didnt know why she needed to see him she just had the burning desire to see him John watched as mickie chewed her lip and she began fiddling with her sleeves "i should go" mickie said softly her hand attached to the door handle when john spoke up

"i was gonna buy a film, you can, stay and watch it with me if you want" Mickie looked shyly over her shoulder at him "i was thinking one of the die hard's, there your favourites" john wasn't thinking die hard he jus didnt want her to leave Mickie put her head down as she walked past the man and sitting politely on the sofa in front of the television. John sat down and they were a couple of inches apart he did what he had to do and the film soon started and he turned the lamp off he cant watch films in the light

"i thought they were joking when they said you cant watch movies unless its dark"

John looked at her as mickie turned her head to him the TV light was glistening in Mickie's eyes as his locked with hers. Mickie leaned forward and kissed him softly and it wasn't long before john returned the advance and resting a hand on her neck as he slipped his tongue in. Johns hands moved to Mickie's waist as she straddled him and the kissing became more passionate. Neither had thought about discussing why this kept happening and neither really wanted to for fear talking about it would make it awkward between them they both mentally agreed to themselves no one should find out about what they had been doing. Something was telling John mickie didnt want sex, he was thinking she just wanted to make out which was totally fine by him, he loved kissing her soft lips. Mickie stopped the kissing putting her forehead against his he tried to lock his eyes with hers but her eyes were closed

"i should go" mickie whispered before getting off John and leaving his room

John sighed shook his head turned the TV off and lay down, he wanted so bad to ask mickie what was going on between them but he was scared if they spoke about it should wouldn't want to carry on what ever they were doing.

* * *

><p>Mickie walked back towards her room to find randy at her door "hey, what's up?" she asked randy has his back against the wall his head titled back<p>

"can i ask you a dating question"

"me?" mickie questioned

"you have good advice you should use some of it"

mickie chuckled "what did you wanna ask me?" she said

"how do you know if a girl likes you or not?"

"whhy the orton eye seen someone" mickie chuckled

"yeah" randy couldn't help but smile at Mickie's smile

"yay! ok so who is she?"

"im not gonna tell you that"

"oh come on please" mickie begged

"only if you tell me who you've been kissing"

"what" mickie mumbled "i-i-i-i-i haven't been kissing anyone pfft randy dont be so stupid"

"your lieing" randy said with a knowing smile on his face

"pfft no im not"

"yes you are you pfft when your lieing"

"pfft i do not" mickie looked away "damn it"

"damn what?" Beth said reaching her door that was across from mickie's

"seems as mickie has a secret boyfriend" Beth's jaw dropped

"i dont have a secret boyfriend, truth is, i dont know what we are"

"what do you mean?"

"we had sex, the whole of the next day we didnt talk and when we did, it only for me to tell him not to kiss me because last night was a one time thing and we ended up having sex again" mickie said bracing herself for a outburst of questions

"huh?" randy said not catching any of what she said because she spoke so fast

"ssh" Beth said to randy "do you like this guy?"

"yeah, i mean, he's a nice guy"

"then just ask him what his deal is"

"i might do that thanks" mickie opened her door "what? do you really think im that stupid to go to him now, please give me a little credit"

"i want all the details tomorrow" Beth called out

"yeah" mickie called back shutting her door


	22. best you'd ever had

the next day at the arena mickie and Beth were in the room they have with couches for the superstar and divas to relax in sat on the opposite couches looking at each other when john sat on the couch to there side picking up a paper

"so john you heard about mickie's secret boyfriend"

"he's not my boyfriend" mickie said feeling slightly embarrassed she didnt want john to think she was the possessive in your face type girl, she then was confused as to why she would care what he would think.

"erm" john glanced at mickie "yeah she um she may have mentioned him"

mickie was glad he took the boyfriend label well, she didnt want what they were doing to end any time soon

"so micks when we gonna meet this new secret lover man"

mickie fake chuckled "ooh he's really shy i dont think he's up to meeting everyone yet"

"yeah hes not up to meeting everyone yet" john said briefly looking up from his paper

"i dont care i wanna meet this guy who is the best sex she's ever had"

john slammed his paper down onto the couch "really? that's what you heard?" he asked Beth smiling he looked to mickie "you said that" with the smile still on his face pleased with himself

"i might of said that" mickie said giving him a weird look john sat back chuckling "why is that funny"

"because im happy for him" john said grabbing his paper "and you" john said "you lucky dog" he said smacking his paper on her knee mickie gave him yet another weird look as Beth chuckled

* * *

><p>mickie was in the changing room in the gym when randy appeared "talk of the roster huh?" he said<p>

"yeah"

"you ok?"

"no, im not ok, I didnt want my personal business put about the roster"

randy looked down and mickie picked up her bag

"yeah you should look like that" mickie said before going to walk out

"micks wait" he said mickie looked at him "im sorry" he said

mickie sighed gave him a small smile and walked out as John walked in "what's wrong with her?" John asked

"she's angry because everyone knows her personal business"

"this about that best she ever had guy" John said with his back to randy going through his bag

"yeah, I wonder who that is?" he asked leaning back onto the lockers

"think there on the roster?"

"nooo, that's to risky and besides you'd notice"

"you would?" John asked looking at randy

"well most people would because she would change how she was with someone"

"that's true" John said nodding

"you seen anything?" randy asked looking towards John

"eerm" John said pretending to think "i sore her talking to Alex Riley the other day but, he has a thing for Kelly so, doubt its him" John looked at randy "it's not you is it?"

"what? No!" randy said "why would you ask that? Me and her are over"

"just checking dude, yanno, you two are alone together, a lot"

"yeah well you can stop thinking me because it isn't me"

John held his hands up "ok dude, just checking" John turned back to his bag _and that is why im in films _he thought to himself

* * *

><p>Mickie was in her hotel room with a few of her closest friends it sure got to them quick about Mickie's secret 'boyfriend' when john came in shutting the door "hey micks can i ask you a question?" he said sitting down<p>

"sure" mickie spoke softly "does this mean your new secret boyfriend is better in bed than nate?"

Maria smacked john's arm "joohn" the was a long pause "is he?"

"yanno what i think im gonna respect the privacy of my new secret boyfriend"

"why" john half shouted "i mean if this guy was me and it was me who had learned it was me who was the best you'd ever had, id be doing this" john stood up and started dancing mickie just watched on in disbelief as John was doing his dad dancing moves.


	23. will john have sex tonight

The divas were once again back in the locker getting ready for yet another house show "who used all the towels" Kelly called out

"ill go ask the boys if we can borrow some" mickie said standing up and leaving

"hang on Mickie's gone to borrow some from the boys" maryse called back

"what?" Kelly called out "Mickie's gone to borrow some balls? that's nice but that doesn't really help me right now"

the girls just laughed as Beth went into the shower area to tell Kelly what maryse had really said "yeah you stay in your cubicle we'll bring the towel to you" she called back walking out the bathroom

"so john seems to be getting back to his old self" maria said

* * *

><p>Mickie knocked on the boys locker room door and walked in to a shirtless sweaty john still holding the championship which he won not to long before hand "hey im gonna need to borrow some towels"<p>

"ok ill get a crew guy to bring them down" he said mickie then went to leave but stopped when john spoke "erm hey, the guys are gonna be gone for awhile with that battle royal"

"yeah so?" mickie said

"just thought you'd want to book some time with the best you've ever had" john said cocky

"yanno what, champ" mickie said "i think ill pass"

"why?"

"why?" mickie repeated before mocking the dancing john did the previous day

john sucked his teeth "what's your point?"

randy then walked in "good your here" randy then stopped "why are you here"

"oh we dont have towels you were saying?" mickie said

"well i got this magic 8 ball and i was thinking it could help me to decide whether to ask this girl or not"

"ok go for it" mickie said glancing at john

randy closed his eyes and shook it he opened them "ask again later" randy started to shake it "laters not good enough" he looked again "ask again later, ok what the hell? this is broken its broken"

"here let me try, magic 8 ball will john have sex tonight" she said and john didnt look impressed "dont count on it" mickie said "huh seems like it works to me" mickie said handing it back

"ha ha very funny" john said

"look randy just ask the girl and dont forget our towels" mickie said to john before leaving

"ask what girl?" John questioned

"oh just some girl im thinking of taking out, congrats on the win"

"cheers" John went to the door "hey can you take these towels down to the divas, thanks" John shut the door after handing over the towels to the crew member John looked at randy "dont you have a battle royal"

randy clicked his fingers and pointed to John "that's what I had to do" randy handed the magic 8 ball to John before running out

"i worry about him sometimes" John mumbled to himself before heading into the showers

* * *

><p>Mickie was watching TV later that night in her hotel room chuckling at the programme she was watching.<p>

"dont you knock" mickie said turning the TV off and standing up when someone barged into her room

"look maybe i got carried away before" john spoke out of breathe because he rushed here "but there's something you gotta no, if im the best its only because you made me the best"

"keep talking" mickie said folding her arms liking what she was hearing

"i was nothing before you, call the other girls and ask, but when im with you and we're together" john took Mickie's hands "oh! my! god!"

mickie smiled softly "really?"

"o-u-oh my god, now i understand if you never want to sleep with me again" john said walking away across the room pacing "but that would be wrong! we're to good! we owe it! to sex!"

mickie shrugged "well if we owe it" mickie rushed at john pressing her lips against his causing him to fall back onto the bed bringing her with him

John rolled them over so he was on top but pulled his head back to lock eyes with her "secret boyfriend?"

"that was Beth and randy"

John shrugged "i kinda like it" he went back to kissing her like he was in a rush but it was just because he had a craving for her again

mickie pushed him away slightly "boyfriend?" she asked

John looked in her eyes "i- I um, yeah"

"ok" she said softly before kissing him she then pushed him back gently

"what?" John whispered

"weren't lieing when you said you were a sex god were you"

John smiled "guess not" both chuckled before going back to kiss each other mickie put her arms around his neck


	24. unbelievably happy

Mickie was sat on the end of the bed pulling her shoe on when john's sleepy face came out the end of the covers "hey" he said

mickie got off the bed and crouched in front of him "go back to sleep" she said smiling "i have to go meet the girls for breakfast"

John took mickie's hands "last night was amazing" he said kissing her hands

both were smiling at each other neither could understand how someone they once couldn't stand now made them so happy "it really was" mickie pulled her head back slightly more "you've learnt some new moves since the last time"

"yeah well uh one of the guys left a book called sex for dummies on my bag in the locker room as a joke but who's laughing now"

mickie chuckled and kissed him mickie stood up to leave but John wouldn't let go of her hands "john, I need to go, im late as it is"

"one more kiss" he said pouting mickie smiled and pecked his lips before grabbing her phone purse and key card she turned the light out as she left "thanks" he called out as she shut the door

* * *

><p>Mickie was stood in the lift smiling, she couldn't believe how unbelievably happy she was she new she would have to stop smiling to avoid unwanted questions from the girls but she was finding it hard to.<p>

She stepped off the lift and made her way towards the girls "finally" maria shouted as she sore the women approaching and the other girls looked over

"your late" Kelly spoke

"yeah sorry" mickie said having a hard time keeping the smile off her face "something came up"

"was it your secret boyfriends di-"

"maryse" Beth shouted before nodding to a little boy who was talking to Kelly as she was bent down giving him an autograph

Kelly stood up giving his parents a smile "now girls, this is Oscar and he is shy and would like your autographs"

The girls smiled and all did there bit for the small fan before taking pictures and heading out to breakfast "you do realise we could of just made that little boys day by doing that" Kelly said

"dont be stupid! We made his week at least" maryse said

"I'd say we made his month" maria nodded

"i call making his life" mickie said everyone looked at her strangely "what? I thought we were playing a game"

"looks like the lack of sleep is getting to you" Beth said with a chuckle

"how many times is that now" Kelly asked

"three" mickie said simply

"your actually keeping count" Kelly asked shocked

"you asked"

"i didnt actually think you'd be keeping count" Kelly said

mickie rolled her eyes "at least I don't have a slap list"

"you'll be on it in a minute if you carry on" Kelly said with a smile as they both chuckled "yanno I like sexed mickie more than unsexed your a lot happier, don't you think?" Kelly said to the girls

Maria nodded "you do have a glow about you"

mickie shrugged "cant a girl be happy?"

"so, who is your secret boyfriend"

"he's not my boyfriend" mickie half shouted she then realised what she said "no, wait, well, he kinda is now, as of last night anyways"

"what happened last night?"

"the PG version" maryse piped in as the five of them piled into the car

"well um, he had heard about the 'secret boyfriend' label people have been giving him an asked me about it" mickie started as she pulled away in the car "and I said who started it"

"my bad" Beth called out from the back

"yeah your bad, and he said he liked it I repeated the boyfriend part he said yeah I said ok and what's the PG version"

"had an early night" maria called out

"well yeah that, except it wasn't early but I get what you mean"

"dont do much talking do you" Kelly asked looking at mickie from her seat up front

"actually we talked for about an hour afterwards"

"seriously?"

mickie nodded "yeah"

"wow, makes a change normally the guys just want to sleep"

"i know, he said he thought it was best we talk about things, so there's no confusion about what we were"

the girls chuckled

"what's so funny?" mickie asked

"you always said you hated the typical love story boyfriend, girl you have one by the sound of it"

"yeah well a girl can change her mind"


	25. hide

Mickie and the girls were back at the hotel by 9 o'clock the girls preferred to be up early on a Monday so they had longer to prepare for the show that night, mickie opened her door and it was still dark. She smiled seeing John hadn't moved his head still at the end of the bed and was fast asleep she took her shoes off and slipped in next to him.

He took a deep intake of breathe and his eyes opened "heey" he said softly putting an arm over the women laying on her front like him "all full up now" he asked closing his eyes again

"yeah" mickie said softly moving onto her back moving that little bit closer to John

"good" he whispered as he drifted back off to sleep pulling mickie right into him mickie cuddled into him and put her head in his neck and closed her eyes and simply waited for sleep to take over her body. John was so warm against her which she loved, she'd missed a warm body to cuddle up to.

* * *

><p>Mickie and John were making out on her bed his hands travelling over her body as her's stayed against his neck. They pulled apart when the door rattled "micks" randy called out John and mickie eyes locked<p>

"it's randy" mickie whispered "quick hide" John leaped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom "not there" she whispered loudly

John spun several times "where?" John whispered panicking

"mickie" randy called out trying the handle again

"under the bed" mickie whispered

"there's no room" John whispered getting down on the floor "oh" he said surprised "there's room" he shuffled under the bed

mickie rolled her eyes and unlocked the door and pulled the door open

"what the hell were you doing?"

"sleeping" mickie said "thanks for waking me up" she said walking back in

"oh, sorry" randy said shutting the door

"you will be" mickie said sitting down on her sofa

"what you doing tonight?"

"i dunno why?"

"i have nothing to do" randy said sitting on the end of her bed

mickie new she had to get him out of her room "why don't you go ask that girl out"

"i dunno"

"please, for me" she said

Randy looked at the women he considered his best friend "can I ask you a question first?"

"ok sure" mickie said

"this guy your seeing"

"what about him?"

"you see a future with him?"

"what?" mickie said shocked he would ask that

"you heard me mickie"

"it's been a week and a few days randy, no I don't see a future with him"

"why not?"

mickie sighed, she had to think about whether she wanted John to hear what she was about to say but said it anyway "it's just a bit of fun randy, he's great in bed he makes me laugh and he makes me feel happy and right now that's all I want im not looking for a serious relationship"

randy sighed "what if you get hurt"

"then that's my problem and my own fault, and im sure you'll be there to tell me you told me so and to give me a hug"

randy chuckled "yeah, I do like saying I told you so"

"now instead of worrying about my love life, go worry about your own and go see the girl"

randy stood up "wanna hang out tomorrow"

mickie smiled "sure, ring me tomorrow around 12"

randy chuckled "ok, bye micks"

"byye" she said closing the door and locking it again she turned to find John smiling at her "that was close" mickie said

"did you get a thrill from that?"

mickie nodded biting her lip "we need to be more sneaky though"

"but first" John said smiling picking her up

Mickie put her hands on the back of his neck as her legs found themselves around his waist

He flicked his eyebrows at her "let's go make you happy" he said walking her to the bed


	26. hurricane

Mickie was at the arena sat on a crate with John "my sister rang me today" John spoke breaking the silence

"she did?" mickie asked

John nodded "yeah, she said she'd still talk to me but only if my dad didnt find out, there all scared of him, they'll never stand up to him"

"do you miss them?"

John nodded slowly "when im alone"

"i miss my family when im alone"

"yanno, I tell the other divas little lies"

"about what?"

John shrugged "anything, yanno, so they don't get suspicious of me talking to you all the time and being around you a lot"

mickie nodded "quite conniving huh"

"only so I can still see you, I just, I don't want people to find out about us and just think were screwing when it's more than that"

"you say we make love not have sex and I will slap you" mickie said

John chuckled "slap me and you see what will happen"

"are you telling me what to do?" mickie asked

"yeah, I am" John said

"i kinda like it" mickie said giving john the flirty eyes he loved so much john raised his eyebrows at mickie as she bit her lip she hoped off the crate and went into the room just down the hall not in use. john was about to follow when randy came towards him john sighed.

"hey, you ok?" randy asked

john nodded "im ok day by day yanno"

randy nodded "well if you ever need to talk"

john nodded "i know, thanks bro" john said clasping his hands with him "you got a match?"

randy nodded "yeah i should go, we'll talk later ok"

"wanna go for a beer?" john asked

"erm, yeah sure" randy nodded before walking away, john glanced around before going to the room to find mickie stood leaning against the wall waiting for him

"took your time" mickie said

john walked over to her putting his hand on the wall "randy showed up, he's gone now"

"your gonna hate me"

"why?"

"i was jus kinda hoping we could make out"

John took Mickie's hand as he walked backwards towards the couch he sat down pulling mickie down on top of him her knees resting either side of him. He was smiling at her as he put his hands on her ass "love your ass" he said leaning in and kissing her neck.

"oh do you now" mickie said

"mhm" john moaned against her neck

"i think i sore him go in here before" they heard the voice of Kelly

mickie quickly sat next to john as the door opened "look john i know it hurts now but it will get better" mickie said softly

john nodded sadly "thanks for talking with me, it helps a lot"

"it's ok, ive been there, know what your going through" mickie looked up "oh, hey"

john looked at the girls before looking down again "so um, hows it going with your boyfriend" john said softly

"it's ok" mickie said softly john chuckled "what's funny?"

"oh um, just thought of a funny joke about this boyfriend of yours"

"go on then" mickie said

"i dont think i should say" john said glancing at the girls

"just say it we're all friends"

"ok" john said softly "your nickname for him should be the hurricane"

"why?"

"sex with him is exciting at first but ends in disaster" mickie laughed as did the girls but mickie laughed because john insulted himself john tilted his head _ive just insulted my self_ he thought and shook his head chuckling

"tell another" Kelly said

"yeah john" mickie said "tell another"

"um" john said trying to think of yet another way to insult himself "maybe you should call him fema" (fema=Federal Emergency Management Agency)

"what does that mean?"

"slow to respond and not a lot of satisfying results"

mickie chuckled because she new it was killing john to insult himself he looked at her

"thanks for the talk but I really should go now" John sent a smile to the girls before walking out

"so that's why he always want to talk to you"

"huh?" mickie said

"he must think you understand him because of nate"

"yeah" mickie said "me and nate are a totally different thing though, not telling him that though"

"why?"

"he's getting out that sulky thing, its so annoying"

Beth chuckled "being nice doesn't last long with you two does it"

mickie laughed also "i guess not"


	27. comfy

Mickie opened her hotel room door with a smile on her face to a pissed off looking John "hi" he mumbled walking in

"what's wrong?" mickie asked closing the door

John narrowed his eyes "i insulted my ability with out even realising it then! Did it again! willingly!"

mickie chuckled

John lay back pulling mickie on top of him "make me happy" he pouted

"you said your self I don't get satisfying results from making you happy" mickie said

John narrowed his eyes "low blow" he moved her so she was laying in his arms

Mickie looked up at John as he closed his eyes she looked back down listening to his heart beat that relaxed her so much. "i hate lying to them" mickie said softly

"who?"

"the girls, I hate lying to them but I don't want them to know"

"i know" John said rubbing her back "we just need to find the right time to tell people"

Mickie closed her eyes cuddling into John

"it will happen" John said softly "we just need the Nancy thing to blow over" John looked down when mickie didnt respond "micks" John said he smiled softly when he realised she had fallen asleep "night micks" he said softly getting comfy himself.

* * *

><p>Randy walked into mickie's room the next morning to find her asleep cuddling with John "oh wow" he said softly to himself he stood with his arms folded looking at him before clearing his throat<p>

the two started to stir

"comfy" randy said

the two looked at each other both let out a small scream and scurried away from each other "what are you doing?" mickie half shouted at John

"i dunno we must of fallen asleep"

"no duh" mickie said "why were you holding me?"

"i dunno, we must of fell asleep when we were talking an we must of, got close in the night and I put my arms around you"

"ergh, that is the last time I invite you here to talk about your problems" mickie said standing up

"good, don't wanna wake up to you again"

mickie narrowed her eyes at John before looking at randy "why are you friends with him?"

randy chuckled "your faces were hilarious"

"your face will be hilarious if you tell anyone about this" John said

randy held his hands up "ok"

"good now if you excuse me I need to go wash"

"good you stink"

John pulled a face at mickie before leaving

"i hate him" mickie said

"awww noo I think you liked his cuddles"

mickie gave randy her best im not impressed look

"ok, im sorry, you wanna go grab some breakfast"

"sure let me just get changed" mickie said with a smile going into the bathroom

* * *

><p>Mickie and Randy were having breakfast together when John sat down "look" he said "i wont lie talking to you about things help but I think we should keep it strictly to the arena"<p>

"i agree" mickie said

"what happened for us going for a beer?" randy asked

"obviously fell asleep with her didn't i" John said

"her has a name" mickie hissed at him

"well we should go tonight then"

John nodded "ok"

"thought you were meeting your sister tonight" mickie said

John sighed "crap, yeah I am, dude im sorry"

"it's fine, another night maybe"

"yeah we'll defiantly have to go out"


	28. are you seeing someone?

John was at the place he was meeting his sister on the phone to mickie before hand because he was nervous and needed some reassurance.

"look, just be open and honest and tell her how you feel" mickie said

John sighed "it's easier said then done"

"if she asks you question just answer honestly, don't try to not say what you feel for fear of hurting someone's feelings"

"i think I can do that" John said John then sore his sister approaching "im gonna have to go see's here"

"ok good luck"

"thank you" John said as he hung up and his sister sat opposite her

"hey" she said softly

"how are you?"

"im ok" Amy said softly "john, we had no idea what dad asked you to do none of us new, not even mum new and when we found out we were horrified John, but, he's good at controlling people you know that, we're scared to stand up to him, your away nearly all year, you don't have the worry that if you walk away you'll bump into him in the street"

John sighed "i understand that but im not marrying Nancy just so he can make money, he had us kids he should provide for them not me"

Amy sighed "i know, but, its your family john"

"yeah and I love my family to bits but if they wont see me just because I wont marry some girl then they clearly don't love me back" John rubbed his face "wwe is like a family backstage, so, as far as im concerned I have all the family I need, if you want to be in my life your welcome to be but if you don't, im not gonna be dad's puppet Amy"

Amy nodded "i understand that, it's just, it's not gonna be the same any more at Christmas, you always made it fun, you were the entertainment"

John chuckled "im sorry but im just thinking of me for once" John's phone buzzed he picked it up

_your sister looks so much like you, randy showed me a picture btw, im not some psycho stalker_

John smiled "what you smiling at?" Amy asked

"oh um, just a text some girl sent" John said putting down

"are you seeing someone?" Amy asked

John sighed

"john"

"it's not serious, no one knows, but, she's there for me, she makes me happy and right now, I just need someone there to give what she's giving me"

Amy looked at him "how long?"

"a month"

"didn't wait around did you john"

John sighed "i would understand if I even loved Nancy but when she left it was a weight lifted and she makes me happy, she may not last till the end of this month Amy, we're not serious we both know we're just messing around but she's there when I just need someone to talk to about things, she makes me laugh smile she just makes me happy and I thought you'd understand that"

"i understand it"

"and we both agreed to wait till the Nancy thing blows over out of consideration to Nancy only two people backstage know my relationship with Nancy was a sham she's one and my best friend is another, and I don't plan on anyone ever finding out out of respect for her, because I don't know whether she new I don't know whether the things she said to me about how she felt about me were real"

"she new John, she's known all along, she was playing you while you were playing her"

"then why are you mad that im moving on"

"because your leaving me behind" Amy said getting teary "i still want you to be my brother John, im not like the rest, im like you, you get me the others don't, I don't want my life to revolve around dad and what he wants for me I want to have what I want to have"

John looked at his sister "you can come see me any time you want, remember that ok" John said standing up taking his sister in his arms

"i love you"

"i love you to"


	29. enjoying yourselves are we

Monday came round again and several of the wwe superstars and divas were in the gym and John and mickie were in the sauna "your hot sweaty" mickie said

John looked at her "ooh am i now, hot enough to make out with?"

"here?" mickie asked

"you said yourself the thought of getting caught makes it more exciting"

"just kissing, we are not having sex here"

"oh come on we've had sex everywhere else"

"no we have not"

"a hotel room, that random room against the door, divas locker room, men's locker room, your car, my car, that closet"

"ok I get it we've had sex in a lot of different places" mickie chuckled "but not here, it's to risky"

John leaned in and kissed her lips putting a hand on her jaw line

Mickie bit her lip smiling "i think we could make it work"

"good" John said softly leaning in and kissing her he tried to part her lips to add his tongue into the equation but mickie was having none of it. "i" John said against her lips to voice his disapproval but he soon was stopped by mickie's tongue entering his mouth. Mickie moaned against his lips when his hand cupped her breast and he had a fondle.

They heard someone clear there throat and there hearts sank they slowly pulled there lips away turning there heads towards the noise. "enjoying yourselves are we" randy said

"i can explain this" mickie said mickie then looked at john's hand still attached to her breast and slapped his hand away

"explain" randy said folding his arms

mickie scratched the back of her head "i-i-i-i-j-j-j-john you wanna take this one"

"not really" John said looking at randy

"so, this a first time thing or"

"n-n-no, happened a few times" John said

"how many times a few"

"a month and a half's worth" mickie said

"what?" randy shouted

"shhh" John and mickie said

"we didnt want people to know"

"bu-uh-nu-du-huh not doing a good job of that our we could you make out in a more public place"

mickie and John both shifted there eyes around

"oh god, I really don't want to know" randy said

"look, we don't want people to know, we're not serious, we're just"

"fooling around"

"yeah, that" mickie said "please don't tell anyone"

"yeah dude, I just, I don't want people thinking mickie's my rebound, it's more than that"

"yeah well im thinking that right now"

John narrowed his eyes slightly "i wouldn't use her like that"

"im thinking you would" randy said

John rose up and slammed randy into the wall "i would never do that! Why would you say that!"

"john" mickie said softly "calm down"

"yeah dude, I was just testing you, relax" randy said

John backed away and sat down with a sigh before looking at mickie "your more to me then just sex, your there for me to talk to when I need you whatever time it is, and, you always seem to get me and understand what im feeling, I just don't want you thinking im using you for sex"

mickie looked at him "i know your not" mickie said softly she kissed him "maybe your right about the not telling people if your gonna be so defensive about it"

John pulled mickie on to his knee and kissed her temple "just until people stop talking about Nancy"

randy watched the couple, they did genuinely seem to care for each other, maybe they weren't just having sex, maybe they did really having feelings for the other.


	30. how did we manage that

John was beat up after raw and was spending his day with mickie in his hotel room playing video games that's the one thing he liked about mickie, she could be his best friend as well as be his girlfriend, with Nancy, she didnt get she had to be the friend part as well.

John sat back when they finished there game mickie took there plates to the kitchenette to wash up John looked at her smiled and went over and slid his hands around her waist planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"hey" she said softly smiling

"now I did some maths before" John said "and if you count from the first time we hooked up, it's been two months, not a month and a half, we missed two weeks somewhere"

"how did we manage that"

"i don't know but, I got you a gift"

"what? Why?" mickie asked turning to him after drying her hands and she then realised just how close there bodies were

"just to show how much I care about you"

mickie smiled softly "your actually an alright guy when your not being a jerk and pulling pranks"

"oh you love it when I pull pranks"

mickie chuckled but stopped when John handed her a box she looked at it before looking up into his blue eyes

"open it" John said softly

mickie did just that and gasped slightly John was watching her intently just wanting to know what she thought he had bought her a 9ct white gold quarter carat diamond heart bracelet costing him close enough to £500 "john i- it's gorgeous, you didn't have to get me this"

"i know, but your worth it, just wanted to treat you after everything you've done for me"

Mickie looked at the heart on the bracelet that was covered in diamonds "i-i don't know what do say" she hugged him "thank you" she pulled away looking at it "i feel bad for not getting you anything now"

John kissed her forehead "it's fine, I don't give to receive, your worth it" he said giving her hand a squeeze before going back over to the sofa to sit down

Mickie smiled as she put what she knew must have been an expensive bracelet on she walked to the back of the couch and ran her hands down his chest and stomach as she put her head next to his

John interlocked his fingers with hers "looks gorgeous on"

mickie smiled "you picked good, you did pick it right"

"of course"

"good" mickie kissed his head "i love it just don't buy me anything else ok"

"what? Why?"

"i appreciate it I really do but, I want you not your money or presents"

"your so amazing" John said "now come here and give me a cuddle, been days since the last one"

"i cant, im meeting the girls, we're going out tonight, need to go buy an outfit"

John smiled "ok have fun"

"i sure will" mickie smiled at him before shutting the door behind her

* * *

><p><em><strong>19 chapters left! :P<strong>_


	31. car wreck

mickie was trying on outfits in a shop at the local mall "oh that one" maria said

"really?" mickie asked

"yeah defiantly" mickie rubbed her forehead

"you ok?"

"yeah just got a headache"

"hold up" maria said grabbing mickie's wrist "what's this?" mickie just smiled "come with me" she said dragging her out the dressing cubicle "look" maria said shoving mickie's wrist in there faces maryse gasped

"girl! that's gorgeous"

"doesn't look cheap either" Kelly mumbled

"did this secret boyfriend buy you that"

mickie nodded "got it me because we've been seeing each other for two months"

"already?"

"gone fast huh?" mickie said with a smile "it's almost to good to be true sometimes"

"what like someone's gonna find out who it is"

"yeah, i worry what people will think"

"as long as you make each other happy who's business is it?"

"people think its there business" mickie said "that's the problem there's always someone with a comment about something"

"is that why you two aren't telling anyone" Kelly asked

"partly"

"can i ask one question?" maryse asked mickie nodded "ok cool, is he a wwe superstar"

mickie thought about this one, there were many superstars so they would never guess "yeah" the girls squealed

"well hes obviously on raw"

"how do you know?" mickie said "he could be on smackdown"

"interesting" Beth said and mickie went back to the changing rooms "defiantly on raw" she said when mickie was out of ear shot

"oh defiantly" the girls agreed

* * *

><p>John was with a few of the guys just relaxing when topic soon went to girls like it always does. "ok so, Kelly" Cody said, he said a name and they all said whether they'd 'do' her or not<p>

"we all know Alex would" John said which caused people to chuckle he didnt realise he said it loud enough for anyone but him to hear

"thanks man" Alex said

"sorry"

"she's ok" Ted said "no offence to Kelly she's a great girl and has an amazing body but I prefer them more meaty"

"like Beth" randy said

"i said meaty not be able to beat me up"

"Beth's sweet she wouldn't beat you up" sheamus said

"you do her then im not" Ted said

"think your forgetting this is theoretical" John said

"what about mickie?" randy said, he wanted to see if he was an idiot and didnt notice the signs or John was just good at hiding the fact they were seeing each other

"she's alright but she's, I dunno, she's just one of the guys" Ted said

"she's hot though" Cody said

"oh defiantly" Ted replied "but, she's, just one of the guys"

"what about you John, you've been quiet through all of this"

John shrugged "she's ok, I guess, I just talk to her about my problems don't think about that sort of stuff, with her anyways" John looked up "what about eve?"

Ted gasped "she's perfect"

John chuckled "ask her out then"

"nooo" he replied shaking his head

"cant have your perfect girl then huh Ted" John said

"who's your perfect girl?" Ted asked John

"heartless dude, he's just broke up with his fiancée" Cody said

"it's been 2 months I wish people would stop talking about it" John spoke

"sorry dude but we talk about it because you still seem upset by it"

"well im not" John said

"ok then we'll drop it"

"thank you, how do you expect me to move on if you don't stop talking about her"

"haven't had any trouble so far" randy said

Ted looked at randy then John "your seeing someone?" sheamus asked

"no" John said

"then why would he say that"

"because ive been on like two dates"

"didnt go well then"

"car wreck, ive had chair shots that were less painful" John said


	32. sex or food

It was mid week and the gang were hanging out again like most Thursdays

"mhhm" maria said eating a cake "this cake is amazing, mmhhmm"

"oh god get a room" mickie said

"i would get a room with this cake, I think I could show this cake a good time"

"if you had to give up sex or food which one would you?" Beth asked maria

"sex"

randy just looked at her "seriously answer faster"

"oh sweetie when she said sex I wasn't thinking sex with you"

randy looked at Beth "it's like a giant hug"

"you two are dating?" mickie asked

"erm, yeah" maria said "how didnt you know that?"

"god knows but geesh, don't wait around to have sex with a guy huh maria"

"says the girl that's fucking a mystery man because there 'fooling around'"

"point taken" mickie mumbled

"what about you Ted?" Beth asked

"food"

"ok what about sex or money"

Ted's face dropped

"it's just a game Ted relax" John said with a chuckle

"i know but it's such a hard decision" Ted said

"dont answer then, what about you John?" mickie spoke softly

"eerr, oooh , eerrmmm, I dunno it's to hard"

"noo you gotta pick one" mickie said

"food, no sex, no food, sex food sex oh I dunno I want, I want girls on bread"

"O-k, ive heard of some weird fetish's in my time but that, that's the weirdest right there" mickie said

"and you would know all about that wouldn't you mickie" randy said

mickie looked at randy

"i heard this guy your seeing hates you on top"

"he doesn't hate it, he just, likes to be in control and I like it when he's in control"

"yeah" randy chuckled "that's it"

"yeah well, you would no" maria said

"what's the supposed to mean?"

"you are a tad to controlling in that department" maria said mickie gave him an in your face look

"gee what's this insult randy's performance day"

John chuckled looking at mickie "he should be called hurricane"

mickie laughed to nodding

"what?" Ted said

"he's exciting at first but ends in disaster" John said liking the fact he was getting his own back on randy for so many times trying to make John break and reveal he was in fact the mystery lover

the door swung open and Cody rushed it "check it out check it out check it out" he said sitting down next to mickie opening up a laptop

"where did you get that?"

"i found it"

"you found it?" mickie asked looking at him "where 1960? dude that's ancient"

"please don't judge me"

mickie chuckled

"ok so, it has 12 mega bites of ram, 500 mega bite hard drive, built in spreadsheet capability and a modem that transmits at over 28,000 bps"

"wow" mickie said "what you gonna use it for?"

"games and stuff" Cody shrugged

"yeah, totally worth the bother of stealing it"

"i said don't judge me" Cody said "your just jealous"

"yeah, so jealous Cody" mickie chuckled

* * *

><p>Maria and mickie were getting coffee and as they sat down maria spoke "hey, can I ask you something?"<p>

"sure" mickie said softly

"are you ok with me seeing randy?"

mickie looked up at her "what?"

"i mean, he's your ex, I just, don't want you feeling uncomfortable about it or anything"

"it's fine seriously, im happy with the guy im with, and besides randy's more a brother now, forget me, just enjoy it"

maria smiled "thanks micks"

"it's ok, thanks for asking though, im not bothered if you date him or not I just like that you thought about my feelings"

maria smiled as mickie smiled back "love you" they both said at the same time before laughing and drinking there coffee


	33. Mr Busy

John smiled at mickie as he put his arms around her waist

"what?" mickie asked softly

"your amazing you know that right?"

mickie smiled "your an idiot you know that right?"

John smiled and kissed her

"oh so you know your idiot"

"you make me that way, play havoc with my brain you do"

"oh well I can go if you feel that way" mickie chuckled

"no" John said pulling her closer "barely see you any more"

"because your Mr busy all of a sudden"

John pouted "I'd rather be with you"

"im gonna have to go" mickie said pulling away

"why?"

"maryse is taking me the arena"

"i can do that"

"no, it's fine" mickie smiled "bye" she kissed him "ill see you later"

John sighed when the door shut, he loved having her around, he hated it when she left.

* * *

><p>Mickie put her bag down in the diva's locker room "cant wait for my match tonight"<p>

"why?" maria asked

"it's been awhile since I wrestled on TV"

"oh yeah it is"

maryse smiled at her "we should make it a good one then"

"yeah we should" mickie smiled back sitting down

Beth tossed bottles of water out "who's in the shower?" she asked

"Kelly" eve said

"why does she shower before her match?" maria asked "wouldn't it make more sense till after she has her match"

"she showers then to, she has a thing about smelling with people so close to her" eve said

"aah" maria said "explains it"

"guys" Kelly called out

"oh god somethings wrong" mickie said

"how do you know"

"can tell by the way she called out"

"yeah" Beth called back

"there's no towels again"

"Kelly" Beth shouted "we told you to check before you went in"

"i forgot" she shouted back

"come on, we should all go look, there was some last time she just didnt look properly" maryse said

mickie stayed seated as the divas went into the bathroom "you not coming?" Beth asked

"no, ill go ask the boys if we can borrow some, never hurts to have to many towels, the rate Kelly goes through them anyways"

Beth chuckled "ok"

Mickie stood up and made her way out the locker room in her quest to get towels

* * *

><p>John was at the arena looking at his family "take her back now and we'll forget all about what's happened" john's father said<p>

John looked at his mother who just looked down his brothers stood tall like they were his fathers body guards and his sister just looked at him sadly as if to say just do it

"no" John said "im sick of being your slave, im not making myself miserable just so you can get a bit of money"

"just do as I say John!"

"no" John said "i stopped doing what you told me along time ago"

"john, get down on one knee and give her the ring back" john's father said sternly glaring a whole through the man

John looked down

"please john" his mother said "we miss you"

John closed his eyes, he's always been closer to his mother, John was a definite mummy's boy John took the ring from his father who smirked John sighed and got down on one knee in front of Nancy

"ask her!"

"will you marry me?"

"like you mean it"

John sighed looking down before looking up in her eyes "Nancy, will you marry me?"

Nancy nodded "yes John I will"

John put the ring on her finger

"kiss her"

John stood up slowly and looked at his father

"kiss, your, fiancée"

John took Nancy's hand gently and kissed her John looked down looking away when he lifted his eyes they met the tear filled eyes of mickie he opened his mouth to say something but she turned and started walking.


	34. i think you should go

Mickie pushed the divas locker room door open

"mickie please" john begged following behind her

Beth closed the bathroom door over and looked at all the other divas gathered in there all looking worried

"get away from me i cant even look at you right now"

"please just let me explain" john begged

"was i just sex to you" mickie asked

"no mickie i-"

"why did i believe everything you said to me? Why did i believe your shit john why? Because i trusted you and you abused it"

"mickie you know you mean more to me then sex"

"really? Do i? Then why am i stood here doubting everything we ever had together, i couldn't of meant that much if you could go back to her so easily"

"i couldn't go back easily, that's the point that's why i kept seeing you after we got back in touch a week ago"

"oh how sweet" mickie said sarcastically "i think im falling in love with you all over again" mickie looked at him "did you sleep with her?"

"what?"

"since you got back in touch with her have you slept with her its not a difficult question john"

John just looked down

"get out" mickie said

"no mickie please i wanna talk about this"

"you wanna talk about it fine! How was she?"

"what?"

"was she good come on you wanted to talk about it how was she?"

"she means nothing, shes nothing compared to you"

"yet she was worth ending our relationship for"

"its you micks, it always will be you"

"then why did you choose her" mickie asked with a sigh sitting down "after everything shes done to you, shes cheated on you the many friends she turned against you, never mind she makes you miserable, but she's stick thin and her daddy's rich so she'll always be the better option" mickie said bringing a knee up to her chest

"she's not the better option I know ive done something terrible i wish i could take it back but i cant, i cant see my life without you i dont want us to throw away something that we know is so damn good micks" John crouched in front of her "mickie" he squeaked out before kissing her neck then her jaw line and when he got to her lips mickie stood up pushing him away

"stop it john you cant just kiss me and make everything ok it doesn't work like that it doesn't make it all go away"

"ok, ok" john said trying to calm the women down

"i think you should go now"

John shook his head "no"

"please, just go" mickie said with tears streaming down her face "your a completely different person to me now" mickie sat back on the bench pulling a leg up to her chest as the tears started to flow "just go john, its over"

"no it cant be over"

"then how come it is?" mickie said sadly looking up at him

"mickie please" john said wiping his tears "it cant be over i cant not have you in my life"

"your not the same person to me any more" mickie said wiping her own tears "i used to think of you as someone who would never, ever hurt me"

John was looking at her shaking his head

"it doesn't matter what you say or what you do its changed everything" mickie said as her tears flowed down her face "forever"

Mickie closed her eyes as she the noise of john crying was the only noise to be heard in the divas locker room

"please go" mickie squeaked out through her tears "you chose her, go be with her"

John wiped all his tears before walking out and mickie let her self cry openly when the door shut, the locker room was now filled with the sound of her tears instead.

Meanwhile the divas were still in the bathroom emotional themselves they had no clue anything was going on with them but they still found it upsetting it had ended this way and with such emotion

"john's her secret boyfriend?" Kelly whispered making sure her towel was secure

maria sighed "was by the sound of it" she whispered back

"should we go out there?" maryse whispered

"we cant, she'll know we heard everything" Beth whispered

"we cant just wait here till she leaves, she might not leave" eve whispered

"we're gonna have to hope she does, she cant know we heard that" Beth whispered "it was a personal conversation"


	35. dont say i told you so

Mickie was walking around backstage like nothing had happened when she got to the gorilla position she got a sympathetic look from maria who was stood with the divas. She sighed, she had totally forgot the divas were in the bathroom.

"dont start" mickie said "dont say I told you so"

maria hugged her "i wouldn't say that, your hurting enough as it is"

mickie pulled away "yeah I may be hurting but im not showing him that"

"mickie" Beth said softly

"I'll be fine" mickie said "honestly, I have my girls" mickie smiled the girls smiled at her mickie ran a hand through her hair and she sore the bracelet he got her she held the heart pendant in her hand remembering back to when he explained why he picked a heart

_you have my heart_ he said simply to her, just those four words made mickie feel secure in her relationship with John, but then four other words brought that all crashing down he's back with Nancy

"mickie" maryse said softly

Mickie took the bracelet off and shoved it in her pocket "so who's up for a movie night tonight?" she asked

The divas new mickie wasn't ok, that was a given but mickie hated showing her vulnerable side

"im up for it" maria said and the other divas nodding along in agreement they liked the sound of having mickie close in case it hit her, some of them thought mickie hadn't let it sink in that her and John were no more.

* * *

><p>There was an uneasy feeling in the men's locker room as the news of mickie and John made it's way around the roster randy was sat looking at the floor. When the door opened and mickie was there "by the looks I guess you lot know already"<p>

"sorry micks" Cody said softly

"it's fine" mickie said with a small smile mickie handed the bracelet to randy "give that John, tell him he can do what he wants with it"

randy looked at the bracelet in his hand then to mickie

"maybe you were right, he would just use me"

randy sighed looking at her

"bye guys" she said walking out

Ted looked at randy "i would of thought she'd be more upset than that"

"she is" randy said "she just hates showing it"

"it's not good to keep it in" evan said

"she'll try for as long as possible, she's a stubborn one" randy said and they all chuckled but stopped when John walked in and sat at his spot

they sat in a silence no one knowing what to say

"How could you do that to her?" randy asked "she's one of my best friends"

"i thought you were one of mine" John said his head not lifting from its lowered state

"i am your friend john" randy shouted "i just don't understand why you'd do this"

John lifted his head up "no one will ever understand"

The two men stared at each other both having loyalties to each other but both had loyalties to the two different girls

John looked at what randy was holding to him

"she said do what you want with it"

"i don't want it" John said softly

"why?" randy said

"i got it for her"

"but she doesn't want it any more"

"well I don't want it"

"just take it, john"

John sighed and took it and looked down at it in his hands

"i would have sympathy, but, you brought it all on yourself" randy stood up and walked out

John felt like crap, he new he wasn't the victim in all of this but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, he gave up something great just to keep his father happy, people may not get why he was doing what he was doing but he was sure they would do the same in his position, it was his family at the end of the day.


	36. check your reflexes

Randy was getting coffee, it sickened him that John was out walking around with Nancy like nothing happened. He paid and turned around to leave when John came in, alone thankfully.

They looked at each other and randy looked away again picked up his coffee and when he turned to leave John was stood in front of him "look randy I know your pissed at me but we have to talk about this"

"erm no we dont" randy said before walking around him

"ok fine but technically I did nothing wrong"

randy came straight back to him "what?, you didnt do anything wrong"

"i said I didnt technically"

"ok let's put aside the fact you got with my best friend hours after breaking up with your fiancée and then broke her heart when you re-proposed to Nancy when she was stood right there and you hadn't even broken it off with her" randy looked at him "i could understand you couldn't tell mickie you wanted Nancy back, but why couldn't you tell me, you had all that week to"

"i know I should of, im sorry"

"im gonna go" randy said

"no come on" John said grabbing his coffee he had put down so he couldn't leave "we have to get past this"

"give me my coffee"

"look I don't know what else to do, I said I was sorry"

"john"

"you should scream at me or hit me"

"im not going to hit you"

"why not, you'll feel better, ill feel better and I know you want to I can see it in your eyes"

"no I dont"

"a little bit"

"no"

"a little bit"

"no!"

"a little bit more"

"give me my drink"

"hit me" John said putting the coffee out behind him so randy couldn't reach it

"im not just give me my drink"

"no hit me, hit me hit me hit me hit me hit me"

then suddenly randy's fist flew towards john's face but he ducked and randy punched the wall behind him

randy walked away trying to control himself from screaming from the pain "you ducked" he shouted at John

"im sorry it was a reflex" John said

"this really hurts" randy said with pain written on his face

"i couldn't help it when a fist comes at your face you duck, look" John then punched randy expecting him to duck but he never

"What is the matter with you" randy shouted at John

"you were supposed to duck, why didnt you duck"

"why don't we talk about this on the way to the hospital" randy walked to the door John not so far behind

"good maybe when we're there they can check your reflexes" John then opened the door and it hit randy in the face John was trying to control his smile "oops"

Randy sent John a glare before walking out John followed "come on dude you'd normally laugh about something like this"

randy pulled the passenger door open "yeah well, when your best friend has her heart broken by someone you thought you could trust, then see if your in the mood for laughing" randy got in as John sighed he knew randy would be mad at him but he didnt think he would be this mad


	37. mcdonalds

Mickie was laying on her bed in the darkness the moonlight reflecting off her tears she felt trapped in the dark with no one to hold.

"john" she whispered to see if he was still laying behind her and it was just a dream she didnt hear anything so spoke louder.

The pain hurt more when she knew she was just kidding herself and he had left her she felt like she was chewed up by him and spit out when he had gotten what he wanted from her.

She wanted so bad to believe what they had was real believe what he said he meant but, she was having a hard time believing it since he could just give her up so quick.

Mickie wanted to sleep, she wanted to sleep so she didnt have to feel the pain any more, but her heart was shattered and the one thing she wanted to get away from which was the pain was the one thing stopping her from drifting off into a sleep.

Mickie was shivering she was freezing when the hotel room door opened pouring light into the room.

"mickie" Kelly said softly "mickie your shaking" she said concerned when she got closer Kelly closed the open window and went to the women "you ok?"

"Why are you here?" mickie said "not that I don't want you here, I'd like the company right now"

"you never answered my calls, I got worried"

"i didnt want to cry over him" mickie said with tears threatening to fall again as Kelly put the lamp on

Kelly rubbed her back looking at her

"can you stay tonight, I don't wanna be alone"

"sure" Kelly said softly "move over" mickie moved back to the other side of the bed as Kelly got in "did you love him?"

mickie shrugged "i dunno, I never thought about love"

"and if you think about it"

mickie nodded

"he doesn't deserve you, your a million times better than him"

mickie lay on her back looking up at the ceiling "it was just sex at first, but, it turned into something I cant explain, we would meet up and it's the hours we'd talk for that made me fall for him, when you got past the cocky John you got the practical joke John but when you got past that, he was, soft sensitive sweet, he was even shy"

"you do like your shy guys" Kelly said with a chuckle

Mickie chuckled "wanna go to mcdonalds?"

"mickie it's midnight"

"im hungry"

"fine" Kelly said

* * *

><p>Kelly and mickie were walking towards the fast food restaurant when mickie stopped "mickie" Kelly said "what are you doing?"<p>

"john's here"

"how could you possibly know that were not even inside yet"

"um, that's his car"

"oh" Kelly said "well you could no that then"

"if he's here with her i dont think i could cope with that"

"look just let him know your not bothered"

"but i am!"

"dont let him know that" Kelly then took Mickie's hand "come on just dont look at him just act like you dont know he's there"

"fine but your ordering" mickie said as she was pulled towards there place they were going to eat.

* * *

><p>John lifted his head from looking at his milkshake when he heard the door open, and the person he wanted to see the least walked in, mickie.<p>

He didnt want to see her at all because it hurt looking at her and knowing he could never be with her the way he has been the past 2 months, but he only had himself to blame.

He knew she new he was there, he could tell by her body language, the way she looked around the whole restaurant bar other than where he was sitting.

He knew she'd have late night snacks when she was upset about something, and he didnt have to think about what she was upset about.

He was there because he hated being in the same bed as Nancy, he hated being near her full stop, the night he had sex with her when he was still with mickie made him feel sick. but he felt like he had to do it he needed to get her back on side and she was signalling she wanted sex so he just kept her happy.

John wanted so bad to talk to mickie but he wanted to do it alone because Kelly didnt know the real reason why he was with Nancy in the first place.

John waited patiently and soon enough Kelly went to the bathroom he took his drink and went over to mickie and sat opposite her. He felt his heart pang with hurt when she didnt even raise her head to look at him

"hey" he said softly, just in case she didnt know he was there

"can you go" mickie said quietly with a sadness in her tone

"i want to talk to you" john spoke softly, he knew mickie was hurting much like he was

"i dont want to talk to you"

John exhaled looking down at his drink in his hand as Kelly came out the bathroom she decided to stay back, let them talk, everyone on the roster knew they needed to but no one wanted them to get close for fear of making it worse. "you meant more to me then just sex" john said softly "it hurts that you'd think id use you like that" John waited but no response from mickie so he carried on "i know ive screwed up and gone about things the wrong way but, i want you to be apart of my life"

"i cant do that" mickie finally spoke

"why? please mickie"

mickie shook her head slightly "i dont think i can ever be friends with you, not after everything that's gone on"

"mickie" john said when she stood up

"bye john" mickie said softly before leaving with Kelly

* * *

><p><em><strong>check out the poll on my channel page<strong>_


	38. are you trying to hurt me?

Mickie the past week had been sharing a hotel room with Kelly, she was fine during the day she just about coped then, it was the night she hated, she had got used to having someone there again, she now hated being alone at night. John walked in when Kelly opened the door "you wanted to see me?" john asked softly

"yeah" mickie said standing up "here's a box of your stuff" mickie said holding a box to him

"what?"

"yanno like hats and stuff you've left in the hotel rooms and i packed it away with my stuff"

"what are you doing are you trying to hurt me or something"

"noo" mickie put the box down and looked back at him "john it just seems its time that we both move on, dont you think"

There silence between the two "yes" john said

"yeah" mickie said

"yes i do"

Mickie walked back over to her bed and sat on it "good"

"hey!" john said holding up a mug with there picture on with the name of the museum they went to under neath "this was a gift"

"john they gave you that for free from the gift shop"

"it was still a gift! I got it from the gift! Shop!"

"ok fine ill keep the mug give me the mug"

"no! Yanno what dont do me any favours" john then routed through the box "in fact where's the rest of my stuff like my uh um hey" john said picking up a CD "this is mine" he half shouted putting it in his box "a-a-an that t-shirt you sleep in I'd like that back to"

"you know how much i love that t-shirt you never even wear that t-shirt"

"i cant if you have it and im just trying to help you, move on" john said in a tone mickie didnt take kindly to

"oh you are a petty man" mickie said getting up and going through her bag for it mickie threw the t-shirt to him "your so just doing this out of spite"

"nuhu, no no no, im gonna wear this all the time i love this shirt"

"you haven't wore that shirt for months , it doesn't even fit you any more since you shrunk it"

"oh yeah" john said sarcastically

"yeah" mickie mocked his tone

John picked his box up "now if you dont mind, im going to go, you have a pleasant evening" john then opened the door stepped out and gave her a in your face look when he didnt close the door and just walked away

"seriously? What did you see in that guy?"

mickie sighed "things he wouldn't show other people"

"huh?" Kelly said confused

"he was different around me when we were alone, what he's like backstage when Nancy's not around that's him, he's real but, only to a certain extent"

"he let's you into places he wont let other people"

mickie nodded "yeah"

"you seen Nancy yet?"

"she's here then"

Kelly nodded "been back on the road since he proposed"

"good for her" mickie sighed and nodded to herself "it's a new day, new start, no more drama"

Kelly smiled "good for you micks"

"but first"

"oh god"

"maria stole my sandwich yesterday I need to sort that out"

Kelly chuckled "whip that shit"

"damn right" mickie laughed "aww her and randy are cute though"

"your really ok with that?"

mickie nodded "yeah, he's just a friend now, I did think it was sweet she considered my feelings and asked me if I was ok with it though, I really liked that she did that"

"come on then, let's go start some drama" Kelly laughed and opened the door

* * *

><p><em><strong>The poll results<strong>_

_**The Wrestlers Girlfriend **_**38%**

_**Love Affair **_**30%**

_**she will be loved 15%**_

_**Cross your mind **_**7%**

_**Life after you **_**7%**


	39. cheer you up

Mickie was sat on the crate she used to sit on with John and talk with him for hours, she didnt like that she turned what was her's and randy's talking crate into her's and john's secret little place because now all she can think about was the time she spent with John here and not randy like she wanted to. She ran her finger over the doodle he drawn on the top of it smiling softly.

"oh baby your so funny" she heard a women giggle

She looked up as John and Nancy past mickie sighed watching them it's not so easy to move on when she could see him acting like they never happened.

John looked over his shoulder as mickie walked away she looked back and there eyes met, he couldn't help but see the sadness in them, he would of ran to her and hugged her if he wasn't being pulled down the hall by Nancy.

There eyes stayed connected until he disappeared around a corner and mickie looked down Kelly walked over after seeing the whole thing "finding it hard to move on"

Mickie nodded "you cant get over something that was that good" mickie said softly sending Kelly a small smile before walking away with her head down

* * *

><p>John had taken Nancy to see a movie of course which she never paid for, he was in the dark not paying attention to the women's film Nancy had picked. He remembered when he and mickie had gone to the movies.<p>

She insisted she paid for her own ticket which he thought was fair since it was a spur of the moment thing and he would of paid if he took there on a date.

She and he also went half on the goodies they shared to eat whilst at in the movie, also because he couldn't see her he held her hand so he knew she was still there.

John sighed if he could change what happened he would, as much as he loved being with mickie, he hated seeing the pain he had caused her because of what they had together.

He couldn't believe how much he felt for her from only spending the little time they did spend together.

John hadn't slept much lately he missed sleeping next to mickie, holding her, her scent being the last thing he smelled when he went to sleep and it being the first thing he woke up smelling in the morning. He misses falling asleep watching her sleep then only to wake up the next morning to watch her all over again.

Through out that entire movie he realised, he was missing mickie more now she was out of his life then he did when his family were. _Maybe she can fill the whole my family left which i thought she couldn't do _john thought to himself

"aww baby wasn't that film amazing" Nancy said wiping her tears with a tissue as the lights went up, john was shocked Nancy did have the use of emotions she sure as hell didnt use them with him.

"yeah, it was" john said still thinking about mickie

"aww baby its really gotten to you hasn't it" Nancy said leaning closer to him resting her hand on his stomach "how about i make you a sandwich when we get back to the hotel"

"ok, thanks" he said softly

"come on, we'll stick a comedy on as well cheer you up" Nancy said taking his hand and leading him out "cant believe that touched you, your normally so hard towards things"

_no that's just towards you_ john thought as he was dragged out of the movie theatre.


	40. walking together

John had met randy at the gym for there workout they were both currently walking towards randy's hotel room when the door opposite opened and mickie dressed up stepped out.

"hey" randy said softly feeling slightly awkward as john never took his eyes off mickie, clearly liking what she had on

"hey" mickie said matching his soft tone

John's face turned to sadness when a man came out the room closing the door and they began walking off down the hall together.

"was there any chance that you did not just see that" randy said but john just stared at nothing

* * *

><p>Mickie was out to dinner with a crew member called mark, he had been around for years backstage and got along with everyone he was one of those people that you couldn't help but like.<p>

"so who's your favourite diva" mickie asked with a small laugh

"you of course"

"good answer" she said still smiling they both chuckled

"so what you doing for Christmas?"

"it's Christmas soon?"

"yeah in about 2 weeks"

"seriously?"

mark nodded with a chuckle "yeah that's why we're having raw in 2 weeks then pre tapping one after that"

"wow, I really need to pay more attention to my schedule" mickie said

mark chuckled

"bet you think im an idiot now huh?"

"no" mark said "maybe abit ditzy"

"i am not ditzy" mickie said with a chuckle shaking her head

"course your not" Mark said matching her smile

"your cheeky"

"oh you've seen nothing yet" mickie raised her eyebrows "my cheekiness level can and will rise"

Mickie chuckled "your funny"

"why thank you" mark said with a chuckle "i do find my self rather comical"

* * *

><p>Maria was with Kelly in her hotel room "where's mickie?" maria asked sitting down taking a few of the snacks Kelly had laid out "hey ladies" maria smiled<p>

"she's got a date" Beth said

"what?" maria mumbled

"with mark the crew guy"

"aww he's sweet" maria said

Kelly sat down "she's not over John, she shouldn't date yet she's not ready"

"it's one date" maria said "what could possibly happen?"

Beth sighed "im just worried about her"

"she's a grown women she knows what she's doing" maria said "and if, she may need us because he goes wrong we should be there for her to comfort her not to judge her and say I told you so"

"we know that and we will, doesn't stop us worrying" maryse said

* * *

><p>Mickie and Mark were taking a slow walk back towards the hotel "i had fun tonight" mickie said softly<p>

Mark nodded "me to"

The pair walked stopping a few times for mickie to give autographs before getting inside the hotel "you, you want to come up to my room"

"um, sure"

"make you a coffee or something"

mark smiled "ok, I'd like that"

the two walked towards the lift "do you stay here?"

"know crew are at another hotel, like always" mark said with a chuckle

"seriously? I seriously need to pay more attention to things around me" mickie said stopping waiting for the lift

Mark chuckled

"hey" mickie said playfully slapping his arm "dont laugh at me"


	41. you chose nancy

_**Wow noone like mickie dating lol I have a question that could you answer in a review?**_

_**Is she just meant to sit around and not date just because John chose Nancy?**_

_**:D be interesting to read your answers**_

* * *

><p>Randy was laying on the couch watching a basketball game when he looked at John and sighed sitting up "john, you've gotta stop, ok, you cant just stare through the peep hole, you've been there for 3 hours already, your gonna get peep eye"<p>

John with his hands placed on the door and his eye pressed against the peep hole, turned his head to randy "i knew it, I knew it, I always new she liked him, she'd always say no she didnt but here we are, we just broke up and this is the first thing she does" John said before going right back to looking out the peep hole again

"you didnt just break up"

"hey, it's been like 3 weeks"

"dude, you were in bed with Nancy the same night, bullets have left guns slower"

John put a hand back to motion to randy to shut up "here they come here they come, if she kisses him goodnight im gonna kill myself"

randy rolled his eyes _please kill me _he thought looking up as he stood up and made his way closer slowly

"i cant watch this" John said walking away but was soon straight back there again "come on mark, the dates over, go, away!, oh here we go, she's going in"

"ok that's good right" randy said and John looked at him

he looked back through the peep hole and freaked out "he's going in, he's going in" John turned to randy "the doors closed, I cant see anything with the door closed"

"isn't that the point?" randy whispered to himself as John paced away from the door randy turned to him

"ok I have to do something I have to stop this"

"stop what?" randy asked

"i don't know but I have a feeling if im there it will stop what ever is going on"

"are you being serious right now?"

"this guy is bad news randy, he's a crew guy" John clicked "i know, ill go over and borrow something, juice! I need juice!"

randy grabbed John as he went to walk past "noo" but John kept walking so randy jumped on his back "you cant do this"

"this must be stopped" John said trying to move as randy gripped onto the nearest thing possible to try to hold John back

"i am your friend an I am not gonna let you do this" randy then looked as the TV cabinet he had grabbed begin moving as John shuffled his way towards the door "wow your strong"

John got a hand on the door knob and pulled the door open "i need juice, people need juice!" John said loudly

randy kicked the door shut and put both feet against it still on john's back "listen! She's moving on! Ok if it's not this guy it'll be somebody else and unless you are gonna get every room across the hall from her you are gonna have to get used to the fact the relationship is over" John stopped fighting so randy got off his back "it's over"

"i know I just miss her so much" John said softly

"it was your decision John, you chose Nancy"


	42. Fair Smair

Mickie and mark were stood in mickie and Kelly's kitchenette as mickie made a pot of coffee "nice little room you've got, but I have a question"

"ok" mickie said

"why is one side of the room tidy and the other isn't"

"oh, that's Kelly's side, it's an organised mess, she knows exactly where everything is" mickie said putting the pot of coffee on the table and sitting on the chair she had just pulled out.

Mark leaned down and pecked mickie's lips softly he went back in to do it again but mickie stood up "yanno what"

"no and I don't think im going to want to know"

"i cant do this" mickie said looking towards mark

"yep, yeah that's what I didnt want to know"

"Mark I'm sorry, im just doing this for the wrong reasons yanno, im just trying to get back at John, im sorry, it's not fair to you"

"ah fair smair, you wanna get back at John im here for you" mickie chuckled "really, I say we get back at him right here on that couch, right here"

mickie chuckled sitting back down "oh god, im sorry about this"

"that's ok" mark said moving to sit down near mickie

"you sure?" mickie asked

"yeah"

"your a really nice guy you know that right"

Mark looked at her "been told a few times, mainly by my mum, does that count"

Mickie chuckled "thanks for a great night though"

"yeah, we should do it again sometime" mickie looked at him "as friends obviously"

"yeah, we will" mickie said with a small smile

* * *

><p>Mickie and Kelly walked into the locker room "oh, hey" mickie said with a small smile to randy who was sat with maria.<p>

"hey micks John dropped by a box of some of your things" Beth said softly as she didnt want to upset the women

"well I guess I had that one coming" mickie said going towards the box "ill just throw it out it's probably just a bunch of shampoo" mickie didnt finish her sentence when she lifted the lid off

"micks, what's wrong?" randy said noticing her face

Mickie lifted the shirt out that John took from her smiling softly "nothing" she said softly "nothings wrong" she said putting the shirt into her bag and sitting down drinking some of her water.

the girls were about to ask mickie about her date when John walked in "does this new colour make me look fat" he asked, he thought the divas would be the best people to ask

"no your fat makes you look fat" mickie said

John looked up and laughed remembering the day she first said that and they laughed about it for most of the day

"sorry" mickie said looking down

"for what?" John asked, a few of the divas felt uncomfortable by the situation

"forgot for a minute" mickie kicked her self for forgetting they weren't together any more, she couldn't understand how she forgot something like that, something that hurt her so much

"not seen you around much" John said softly, he missed talking to her so would take the opportunity

"you know why you don't see me"

"yeah, I dont"

"we've had this conversation, not so publicly"

"just give me one good damn reason why we cant be friends" John said strongly towards the women

"because you told me we couldn't"

"what?" John said confused "i never said that, I would never say that"

"yeah because you wrote it"

"your making no sense"

"neither did you" mickie said going into her bag

"what are you talking about?" he took a piece of paper from mickie he read it with a confused look on his face "what idiot wrote this?"

"you" mickie said "you signed it at the bottom"

"i never wrote this" John said looking at her "what kind of person, who really needs to learn how to spell and use grammar by the way, would write this" John thought about it and he new, he new and he felt his blood boil he stormed about the locker room slamming the door causing the locker room to shake


	43. little minion

John stormed up to his fiancée who was sat with his family "did you write this?" John asked putting it to her

"john" a deep voice said happily

John turned "Mr white" he said shocked Nancy's father was here "hello sir how are you?" he asked shaking his hand

"im fine, you remember my wife Claudia"

John smiled at the women "of course, beautiful as always" he said before kissing her cheek

"oh John stop you'll make me blush" the women said

"we need to talk" randy said walking towards him

"about?"

Randy pulled John away "Nancy wrote that didnt she"

John nodded

"what you gonna do?"

John shrugged "im just getting sick of her now"

"and mickie?"

John looked at him "i need you to be honest, do you think she'll give me another chance?"

randy nodded "i do"

"im being serious randy I cant loose my family and her"

"im being serious" randy said "she would take you back in a heart beat if you gave her the chance"

John nodded "ok then, by the end of tonight, I will no longer have a family"

"and your completely sure, because, if you get back with her and realise you made a mistake its not fair on her john"

"im totally sure, ive been thinking and ive realised a few things and I want her in my life more than I want my family"

randy nodded "well, your welcome to crash at mine if she kicks you out"

"ok thanks"

"it's Christmas soon"

John nodded "a week"

"what you gonna do?"

John shrugged "cross the bridge when I get to it"

* * *

><p>Mickie and maria were hanging out in mickie and Kelly's room when Kelly came in "and where the hell have you been?" maria asked with a smile<p>

"no where" Kelly said sitting down by mickie

"why do you smell of men?" mickie asked narrowing her eyes at Kelly

Kelly shrugged "i dunno"

"Kelly" maria said "have you been on a date?"

"maybe" Kelly mumbled

Maria gasped "who with?"

Mickie's eye's widened as she turned her head to her "was it Alex?"

"i want coffee, im gonna go get some coffee" Kelly said standing up and leaving the room

"hey" maria shouted going after her

"you wont get away with this that easily" mickie shouted after her to

* * *

><p>John was sat in his hotel room just listening to his parents and Nancy's parents go on and on about the wedding "shut up" John shouted causing nancys parents his parents his brothers and his sister to look at him<p>

"what's wrong baby?" Nancy asked as john stood up and walked away slightly

"you! your what's wrong!" john looked to Nancy's parents "look im sorry this engagement is a sham this relationship is a shame the only reason im putting up with your stupid ass bitch of a daughter is because my father said if i didnt he would disown me, all he wants is your investment in his business, that's all he cares about not me not you not his family his business"

"is this true?" Nancy's mother asked shocked towards john's father

"i dont know what he's talking about"

Nancy's father looked at john "sir, i promise you he's using me your daughter and you for your money"

"please he's not using me, i had a rich boyfriend for five years buying me things to keep me sweet"

Nancy's mother was shocked "john i am so sorry"

"your not the one that has to apologise Mrs white"

"your right" Nancy's father said standing up "im pulling out of your business first thing tomorrow morning" he then left with his wife dragging his daughter out with them

"how could you" john's father said going to him and putting his hands around his throat

"dad stop it" Amy shouted trying to pull him off her brother but she got pulled away by her mother fearing for her safety John chocking pushed his dad off him but he soon had a hand connected with his mouth john's mother gasped at the sight. john touched his lip then looked at the blood on his hand "your dead to me, your out of this family, for good this time, dont come crawling back, you'll need us before we need you"

john licked his lip and looked at his father "you may have got these under your thumb, but your not having me there to, i dont want to live my life as your little minion here to serve you, you've never liked the fact i branched out of the family and made a life for myself and you making me marry Nancy was your way of trying to get me under your thumb" john looked his father dead in the eye "i dont want or need you, tell me im dead to you all you like, your nothing to me any more"


	44. wow! dude!

John was packing his stuff "do you have to watch me?" john asked

Amy looked down "why are you leaving?"

"because this isn't the life i want for myself any more, look ams ill always love you and be there for you if you need me im just a phone call away ok"

Amy nodded

john sat next to her "what i had with this girl was real, i dont want to give up that"

"but you'll give up your family"

"im not giving up my family Amy, im giving up dad, if the others wanna talk to me great id love that but if not, i can cope with that because i know im doing the right thing for me"

Amy rested her head on john's shoulder "tell me about her"

"who?" John asked confused because he had no clue what she was talking about

"this girl you idiot"

"oh, um, she's funny caring down to earth passionate driven sensitive shy at times"

"really into her huh?"

"how can you tell?" John asked softly

"because you would normally go, she's hot"

john smiled softly as he chuckled

"keep talking" Amy said smiling watching her brother

"she jus, she makes me feel like a teenager all over again having a school boy crush" john looked down "when she smiled at me it was like all my worries and troubles would just go away because i knew as long as she was there smiling, she would do anything for me, i could just stare into her eyes for hours, she was my best friend" john said sadly looking down "she made me happier than id been in a long time"

"think she could be the one?"

"the one what?"

"the one to settle down with get married have kids"

John looked down "if she still makes me feel like this in a few years of being together then, yeah, think she could be"

Amy smiled "when are you gonna go beg for forgiveness then"

"probably tomorrow, she'll be asleep now" John said looking at the time

"well, good luck" Amy kissed his cheek and went back out of his room to silence

* * *

><p>Randy was watching TV when there was a knock at the door "coming" randy called out he pulled the door open and his face dropped "oh its you"<p>

John turned his face to randy "gee dont get over excited"

"dude! what happened to your lip"

"oh um, my dad punched me"

"your dad punched you" randy asked shocked shutting the door and turning to the man

John put his bags down before looking at randy "and strangled me"

"wow, dude!"

John shrugged "im never going back now, what ever happens with mickie"

"but I thought-"

"not after what's happened now, there's no going back"

"oh, sorry man"

"it's ok, spoke to Amy about it all, she thought I was giving up my family for a girl but I explained im just giving up my dad if everyone else still wants to talk to me I wont stop them"

randy nodded "you have no reason to"

"just hope she does stay in touch, she's the only one I think will"

Randy sat next to him "so what you doing for Christmas?"

John shrugged "ill probably just find out where we are when we come back and just book a hotel there and stay there"

"john" randy said "you do know your welcome at my house, my parents would love to see you, they've not seen you for a while"

"it's ok, but I will have to go see them soon" John said nodding

"yeah, they do ask about you"

"they do?"

randy nodded "yeah, you will have to come soon"


	45. Pig Alert!

Mickie was walking down the corridor, of the hotel she was staying at, with Beth "you got your Christmas presents?" Beth asked

mickie nodded "yeah, we went and got it together, remember"

"erm"

"oh god Beth you really worry me sometimes"

"pig alert" Beth mumbled

"what?" mickie asked

"pig alert 12 o'clock pig alert" Beth mumbled

Mickie gave her a weird look when her attention was brought to straight ahead of her and it became clear "not now john"

"ill um, ill leave you to it" Beth said scurrying off to her room

"i chose you" he said

"what?" mickie said confused turning to John after she opened her door

"i broke up with Nancy and told my dad where he can stuff it, I chose you" mickie was just looking him, was he being serious? She wanted to believe he was genuine but, something was telling her he wasn't

John's father then stormed up with the brothers, wife and sister in tow "you've ruined everything" he said John and mickie looked towards the man mickie moved away slightly, he scared her, even though he had never done anything to her, he still scared the hell out of her "I'll give you one more chance you date this other girl ive found and we'll forget this ever happened"

"no" John said

"what?"

"i said no! Didn't you get the message last night! I want nothing to do with you any more" John said "so stop trying to set me up"

"why not?"

"because I'm in love with mickie" John half shouted causing everyone to look "love her, that's right I love her I! Love mickie" John said John turned to mickie and went to her putting his hands on her waist "i love you mickie"

Mickie looked into his eyes "i love you to" she said putting a hand on his neck and kissing him as they kissed John moved his arms around her waist, boy had he missed her

Mickie pulled her lips away from his she was looking down as there faces were still close together "are you sure?" she whispered

"Never been more sure in my life" he whispered before dipping slightly to kiss her lips softly mickie raised her gaze to look him in the eye "it's you I want" he whispered

"you'll regret this john" john's father said storming away again his brothers in tow

"i hope you will be happy together" john's mother smiled softly towards her son then she looked at mickie "look after him for me" she turned and walked away

Amy shifted her feet "call some time" she said softly before starting to walk away

"Amy" John said

She looked at him

"love you"

"love you to" she said with a soft smile before walking away

mickie felt terrible for him loosing his family because of her "i cant do this" mickie said

"what?" John said as he looked at her

"i cant just let you give up your family like that" mickie said

John cupped her face "it's you I want, you care about me, they don't, mickie, please, I missed you so much, I need you, I need to be with you, I love you so much it hurts"

mickie looked him in the eyes before pecking his lips softly she put her hand gently on his face pecking his lips again before kissing him. John closed his eyes as he enjoyed feeling her soft lips with his again, he felt so much just by kissing her.

Mickie pulled her face back "john" she whispered "mark"

John looked down his hands cupping her face as hers joined his over his hands "mark" John took a step back "guess I just, should go" he looked down and began walking

Mickie grabbed his hand and pulled him back kissed him "im kidding you idiot" she smiled at him "yeah he was fun but he wasn't you" she put her arms around his neck

"that's not funny" John shook his head trying to suppress his smile as mickie grinned

"yeah it is, I needed to get you back somehow"

"im guessing there's a lot more to come"

mickie nodded "oh yeah"

John smiled "i did miss you"

"i missed you to" she smiled as she leaned into kiss him this time not caring who sore them or who could possibly see them, she was shoving this in the faces of the girls who thought he just wanted sex from her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry for the wait :) i was on holiday, dont forget to review<em>**


	46. do your duty as a women

Mickie came back through the curtain after her match she teamed with Kelly and maria against Beth Maryse and Rosa.

"we'll see you back at the locker room" maria said to mickie before walking away with Kelly

"wha" mickie said confused but stopped mid word when she felt hands cover her eyes

"guess who" a deep voice whispered in her ear

Mickie smiled, she knew who it was "a sexy man who wears red"

John smiled and put his arms around her chest "hey" he said softly

"hi" mickie smiled turning to him putting her arms around his neck

"speaking of people who are sexy in red" John said leaning his torso back to look at mickie he raised his eyebrows slightly "can you keep this?" he said referring to her Santa's little helpers match costume

"i think I can figure something out"

John kissed her lips as mickie put her hands on his stomach

"im gonna go get a shower ok" mickie said

"ill come get you when im finished"

mickie pushed her self up on John "yes sir" she said seductively

"oh we like it when I take charge do we huh"

Mickie bit her lip and nodded "mmhmm"

"hmm" John said putting his arms around mickie's waist whispering things in her ear as there bodies we're pushed up against each others, there was no doubt both had a dirty side.

"i need to go"

"ok" john said pulling away putting his hands in to his pockets

"are you sulking?"

"maybe" john pouted

Mickie smiled "i do love you" she kissed the top of his head since he lowered his head "ill see if Kelly will let you stay"

"really?" john said lifting his head up

"depends how well they take im back with you, there not your biggest fan behind your back"

"girls are bitches" mickie raised her eyebrows "oh you know its true"

Mickie touched his arm "meet me at the crate later ok, its the safest place to meet, they may not take this well" mickie smiled slightly before walking off towards the locker room

* * *

><p>Mickie walked in the locker room she sat down on her bit of the bench and broke the silence of the girls getting ready to go into the shower cubicles "um, i have a question" she said all the girls stopped and looked at her "would you be mad if i sore john again"<p>

"and what? be his bit on the side again"

"no, i never was his bit on the side he wasn't with Nancy when he was with me"

"well lets face it he's with Nancy so why have this conversation and depress yourself" Kelly said

"what if he wasn't with Nancy"

"sweety, he's never gonna leave Nancy" maria said taking her hand

"what if he did?"

"ok, im gonna humour you, i would say you were an idiot"

"he's hurt you once what makes you think he wont do it again"

"let's face it no matter what he says you were just sex to him"

"look we're going for our showers and when we get out we want those stupid thoughts out of your head" the divas then left leaving behind an angry mickie she groaned standing up and starting to pack her stuff away

John knocked and came in, he decided she shouldn't tell them alone "what are doing?"

"sshh" Beth said hushing the divas "it's john"

"packing"

"why?"

"im having my shower at the hotel"

"what's wrong?" john asked

Mickie turned to him "my friends hate you"

"what does that matter?"

"it matters a lot john"

John put his hands on her hips as the divas poked there head around the wall coming from the showers to watch "look they have a right to be mad at me"

"believe me john there more than mad"

"ok but i have to work at getting there trust back that wont just come"

"i know that"

"i love you"

"i love you to but i want my friends to except you" mickie said putting her arms around his stomach resting her hand on his chest

"and they will, in time, i just need to prove to them im good enough to be with there friend"

"john they dont even like the idea of us being together imagine if they find out its real"

"dont worry about it ok" john said rubbing his hand up and down her back "as long as were happy with each other that's all that should matter, in time, they'll realise how much we care for each other"

"they think its just sex"

"yeah but mickie we're so damn good at it we have to, we owe it to sex remember"

mickie chuckled "i remember"

"so im really the best you've ever had"

mickie pulled away "ruined it" she said

john chuckled "what? what did i do"

"we've had this conversation john" mickie said doing her bag up

"well personally i think you should do your job as a women and get on your knees" john said starting to undo his belt mickie raised her eyebrows "no? ok then" john said

"yeah because that'll convince them"

"i cant help it" john whined "is it my fault my dick feels so good in your mouth"

"i, i just" mickie said in disbelief waving him off before turning around to write the divas a note

"cute tush" john said running his hand over it mickie smacked his hand away "ow" he said shaking it "whatever" john mumbled childishly "not like ive not felt it before"

"your so childish" mickie said still bending over writing the note


	47. i didnt realise you were in love

John wandered around the locker room looking around poking at things that belonged to the other divas "what are you doing?" mickie asked

"im tired" he whined "cuddle me" he said opening his arms mickie smiled "what?" he asked

"nothing, your just cute when your tired" mickie said softly "see this side you need to show everyone no one did believe you begged for cuddles"

John put his hand out to her mickie took it as she walked to him John used his free hand to move her hair out her face "i love you" he said softly

mickie smiled softly "i love you to" the couple then started to kiss tenderly as the divas smiled and came out the bathroom

"i thought you two were just screwing I didnt realise you were in love" Beth gushed the couple pulled away from each other and looked at them

"what happened to Nancy?" Kelly asked clearly still angry at John for what he had put mickie through mickie pulled away going over to her bag to finish packing her stuff up

"um" John said rubbing the back of his head "i realised she wasn't the women I'd want to spend the rest of my life with"

"and mickie is?" Kelly questioned

That got mickie's attention she looked over at him and John looked over at mickie and nodded slightly "if she makes me feel like this for the rest of my life then, yeah, I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

Mickie smiled softly at him "soft git"

John chuckled looking at her

* * *

><p>After raw mickie and John were stood talking waiting for the car to be brought around for them, the fans were across the road behind a barricade shouting for them. The two were very aware of people with phones taking pictures and recording there every move they weren't going to be secretive about there relationship but they weren't going to flaunt it either.<p>

Then Ted and Cody joined near by them waiting for there car they both had black t-shirts on and sunglasses mickie started singing "Here come the Men in Black. The galaxy defenders. Here come the Men in Black. They won't let you remember."

Ted and Cody tried to stay in character and not laugh but were finding hard, the crowd started clapping when John started rapping "Now from the deepest of the darkest of night, On the horizon, bright light in the site tight, Cameras zoom, only impending doom. But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up. With the quickness talk with the witnesses, Hypnotizer, neuralizer. Vivid memories turn to fantasies. Ain't no M.I.B.'s. Can I please, Do what we say that's the way we kick it. Ya know what I mean, I say my noisy cricket get wicked on ya. We're your first, last and only line of defence, Against the worst scum of the universe. So don't fear us, cheer us. If you ever get near us, don't jeer us. We're the fearless. M.I.B.'s freezin' up all the flack. What's that stand for? Men In Black. Uh, M-m-m-..."

the crowd clapping was the beat as mickie began singing again "The Men in Black." she started stepping side to side as John did the same behind her using his arms also "The Men in Black"

as John started rapping again the two did a dance they would bounce there legs to each side "Let me see ya just bounce it with me. Just bounce with me. Just bounce it with me. C'mon," they then started sliding side to side "Let me see ya just slide with me. Just slide with me. Just slide with me. C'mon." the two then walked in mini circles "Let me see ya take a walk with me. Just walk with me. Take a walk with me. C'mon, And make your neck work Now freeze." they both struck a pose They both then laughed and high 5'd as the crowd cheered and clapped as Ted and Cody broke a laugh clapping also knowing that was totally just of the top of there head.

John's rental car was pulled up and he opened his boot and put his and mickie's bags in the boot and waved his good bye before opening the car door for mickie she smiled at him before getting in he shut the door jogged around the front of the car and getting in the car himself. "that dance is going to haunt us forever" John said putting his seat belt on

mickie chuckled "we'll have to search for it on youtube tomorrow, no doubt it'll be on there" John pulled the car away and slowly made his way through the crowd off people "check you out trying to be cool driving with one hand" Mickie smiled

John looked at mickie "less of the cheek or ill chuck you out to the lions"

"my bad" mickie mumbled looking out her window smiling and waving "at least I don't know the words to men in black, sad bitch"

"hey" John raised his voice trying not to laugh "unnecessary"


	48. it's only a candy cane

John spent Christmas with mickie and her family and he enjoyed himself and felt more at ease then he thought he would, he defiantly felt like they welcomed him with open arms and he felt apart of a family for the first time in years. They made him feel like they wanted him there and not want him there just for there own gain. He even felt over whelmed when mickie's parents and siblings even got him presents because they knew he was spending Christmas with them, he couldn't thank them enough.

John was catching up with randy at the first raw back after Christmas they were sat on the famous crate "so where did you eventually end up over Christmas?"

"Virginia" John said simply

"you spent Christmas with mickie?"

John nodded "and her family, they were so welcoming"

Randy looked at John "and they let you in there house"

John nodded "yeah, they seemed to like the fact mickie brought someone home to meet them"

randy nodded "i get the impression from her she hasn't really done that, that often"

John nodded "yeah, her dad said that" Mickie then was seen walking towards them "heey sexy" john smiled towards the women

Mickie smiled back "hey" she said lifting her self up and leaned forward to kiss him before standing back straight again "oh, can you tell the guys the divas have organised a new years party so if they can come that'll be great" mickie said

"do you have to bring a date?" John asked looking towards mickie

"well yeah unless you wanna be stood alone at midnight" mickie said flirtatiously

"I'll have to think about who i wanna take then" john said matching her flirty manner

"you do that"

"so i believe you had a good Christmas" randy spoke

Mickie nodded smiling "yeah it was good" mickie smiled at John "spent with special people which made it even better"

John nodded "best Christmas ive had in years"

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat in the hotel room, her and John were now going to room together, remembering Christmas morning in her parents house with John before they went downstairs.<p>

_Mickie took a deep intake of breathe as she rolled away from facing the window and smiled at John looking at her. "Merry Christmas" he spoke softly looking into her eyes_

"_Merry Christmas" Mickie spoke softly back she smiled when John leaned in and began kissing her softly moving closer pushing himself into her._ _John pulled his lips away from hers but they were still close_

_"i love you"_

"_i love you to" mickie said before kissing him as she lay on her back allowing John to get on top_

"_morning princess" her brother shouted after he opened the door "ooh, looks like someone's getting there present extra early this morning" he said_

_They then heard a little gasp as John got off mickie and lay next to her "mickie get present early, no fair" she heard her niece say_

"_dont worry, she's only getting a candy cane" he flicked his eyes at the couple as they sat up before leading his daughter out._ _Mickie smiled at John took his hand and they made there way downstairs and into the living room where mickie's parents her two younger sister's and her brother with his wife and there kid Madison were. Mickie and John smiled and said there hello's as they sat down on the floor mickie in between his legs leaning back into him as he put his arms around her stomach._ _Madison mickie's three year old niece came towards them_

_"john me have cuddles to?"_

"_what about later?" John said nicely "after you opened your presents"_

_Madison sighed "ok"_


	49. he's a keeper

John walked into the room to see mickie just sat on the couch her head against the back of the couch staring off into the distance "hey baby" John said softly shutting the door putting his bag down.

Mickie looked at him and smiled softly "hey"

"you ok?" John asked

mickie nodded looking at him as he sat down "yeah, just thinking about Christmas"

John put his hand on her thigh and ran his thumb back and fourth "great wasn't it"

"yeah, it was" mickie said softly

John looked at her "are you wearing my hoodie"

mickie smiled and cuddled herself "it's just so warm and soft, smells like you to"

John ran his finger tips down her bare legs "are you wearing anything else?" he asked

"not tonight" mickie said "i don't feel to good"

John stood up and picked the women up bridal style

"john" she whined "no quick movements" she whined

"my bad baby" he said softly as he walked he pulled back the sheets lay mickie down and put them over her "you get an early night" John kissed her forehead before walking away back to the couch sitting down and finding a programme to watch

* * *

><p>As mickie lay tucked up in bed waiting for sleep to overcome her she smiled when she could hear John chuckling at the programme he had chosen. Mickie pulled the covers up and snuggled down it suddenly went dark mickie opened her eyes and it wasn't much lighter she then sore John faintly taking his jeans off and his shirt soon following. He slipped into bed pulling the covers over him.<p>

"micks" John whispered

"yeah"

"you want a cuddle?" he asked

"do you want a cuddle?" mickie asked smiling, John loved his cuddles, he would often ask if mickie wanted one to make out it was her that wanted it but it was him in fact that wanted it

"yeah"

Mickie moved closer bringing her arms up to her chest as she moved closer into John and his arms went around her.

"thank you" he whispered kissing her head

"for what?" mickie whispered

"giving me a second chance"

mickie moved that bit closer "it's ok" she softly as they both drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><em>John was laying on the bed Christmas after noon after a gorgeous dinner cooked by the women of the family, he was flat out asleep when Madison mickie's niece wandered into the room with her bottle and dolly looking for someone to put her down for a sleep in her bed "tohn take me bo bo's" she said softly rubbing her eye "tohn" she said, she could only see the man's back because of where she was stood<em>

_The girl walked around the bed knowing she would see his face that side she stood on her tip toes to see John with his eyes closed_

"_tohn" she said before the girl decided to climb onto the bed taking her bottle and dolly with her she carefully lifted the mans arm up and shift under neath it before lowering it back down over her she lay holding her dolly as she drank her drink soothing herself to sleep soon enough_

* * *

><p><em>Mickie went to walk past the room but stopped and smiled when she sore the pair "lillie" she whispered loudly to her brother's wife who had just emerged from the toilet<em>

"_she was downstairs asking for a sleep not 5 minutes ago" lillie said seeing the sight_

"_she must of put her self there, john's been out for ages in the same position" mickie said_

_lillie smiled at mickie "he's a keeper micks, he's got mad's seal of approval she doesn't give that out to many people" lillie chuckled before walking away_

* * *

><p><em><strong>and they live happily ever after :P haha<strong>_

_**the end**_

_**I didnt want to end this but I started having trouble writing for it and I thought it was a cute place to end it :D**_


End file.
